Switch:2
by Ice Everlasting
Summary: So this is the sequel of the story of Gaara and Sakura switching bodies,what happens when Naruto,once more,wants to have more fun and switches Sakura and Sasuke?Now Gaara must try and not to kill 'Sakura' and 'Sasuke' must run from fan girls.
1. This Wasn't supposed to happen

**Ah yes...Switch..now here's Switch 2 muahaha**

**This is 3 years after the switch with Gaara and Sakura,now it's Sakura and Sasuke.**

**Since it's 3 years after the switch most of the characters are either 17 or close to 18 :D**

**No,Sakura **isn't **going to fall for Sasuke.**

**OOC as alwayyyyssss.**

**For you people who have not read the first one well this is how it goes**

_Sakura-_meaning Sasuke

_Sasuke-_meaning Sakura.

you'll get used to the italics :D

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_Chapter 1:_This wasn't supposed to happen..

Sasuke woke up in a room. A room?!'_wasn't I...in..the forest'_he thought to himself. He turned around and saw a sleeping Gaara((by this time the demon was removed..)) Sasuke stared at Gaara for a moment and let a scream out,but it was different. His scream sounded _way _too feminine. Gaara's eyes instantly shot open and sand was commanded,once he noticed no attacker he looked at Sasuke.

"What happened Sakura?"he asked. Sasuke froze'_Sakura...?'_he thought.

"I am not Sakur-...why's my voice whiny.."_Sakura _said getting off the bed and searched for the closest mirror. _Sakura _placed her hand on her cheek and gave out a small scream"What is this!!is this a cruel joke!Itachi are you _making _me see this!"_Sakura _placed her hand on the mirror. Gaara looked at her with confusion and got out the bed.

"What's going on."Gaara said placing his hand on _Sakura's _neck and began to grip it tighter"you're not Sakura.."he said with a glare. _Sakura _gave a scoff.

"You are slow Sabaku..I though you would have established that the minute I said I wasn't Sakura.."_Sakura_ said rolling her eyes.

"Uchiha.."Gaara said giving an annoyed sigh"what are you doing in Sakura.."he asked,more like demanded to know why.

* * *

Sakura woke up thanks to being nudged in the ribs by something,she slowly opened her eyes and saw Hyugga,Neji looking at her with a raised eybrow.

"Uchiha,Sasuke...why are you on the forest floor..."Neji said putting his hands in his pocket looking down on the confused _Sasuke_"and lying on an army ant home none the less.."he added with a evil smirk. _Sasuke _quickly jumped up and brushed his clothes,then looked at Neji.

"Neji-san?!"he said confused and even more when he heard his voice"NOT.AGAIN." _Sasuke_ said clutching his head.Neji was now freaked out by his reactions and took a couple steps back.

"Did Orochimaru...made you.."Neji thought'_Hmm..that man is_ old_..he must be a child molester..'_"be crazy.."Neji said instead. _Sasuke _was now in chibi tears.

"WHY NEJI!!WHY!!"he shouted. Neji was now on guard and picked up a stick and poked _Sasuke_"What is wrong with you **man**!-"

"Precisely that!!it's me,SAKURA!"_Sasuke _said leaning his head on Neji. His clear eyes widened and a grin spread through his face.

"So that means..that Sasuke is actually with-"

"Gaara!"_Sasuke_ shouted.

* * *

"I already told you I don't know how I got in Sakura-"_Sakura _stopped and gave a grin"I'm in Sakura...I can go to the bathroom..._explore _my womaly parts-"((from Jade Puget,AFI...he's hilarious..I don't own him..though who wouldn't want to D:))

"Don't you DARE Uchiha"Gaara said giving him the coldest death glare in his life. _Sakura _gave a smile.

"But you can't hit me Gaara-"

"But I can..."_Sasuke _said coming in from the apartment window"What is going on..one minute I'm being cuddled by Gaara-"Gaara at that moment turned somewhat pink '_cuddled...'_he thought"and the next I'm being kicked by Hyugga on the ground!"Neji was leaning on the wall and gave a scoff.

"I _nudged _you..not kicked..."Neji said looking out the window. _Sakura _and _Sasuke _were now looking at each other intensly and Gaara felt left out,he is usually the one who glares at the people.

"You know **who **can do this.."_Sakura _said looking at _Sasuke_.

* * *

Naruto was busy eating ramen at him home.Peaceful sounds of nature surrounded him as he heards bird chirps and his door being knocked down?"He-HEY!!"he shouted. There stood Gaara looking really,really pissed,and _Sasuke _and _Sakura _looking the same. He gulped and put more ramen in his mouth. Gaara was the first to approach him and his sand wasn't far behind.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"he shouted while covering his head.Gaara tapped his foot on his floor.

"Didn't do whhhatt.."he said with a looked that read ' you just admitted it...dork'. Naruto looked up and saw three angry people wanting to kill him,or hurt him really badly.

"Fine okay..I did.."Gaara was about to attack him when"Sakura I'm sorry..I didn't mean to take a picture of you in a bathing suit.."Gaara looked at Naruto and then at _Sakura_,he swore he felt his nonexistant eyebrow twitching. _Sasuke _got a deep red blush and pointed at Naruto.

"You did what!!"he shouted,but Naruto ignored him and whispered to Gaara.

"I can give you some..."he said with a sly grin. Gaara was now the one who devolped a blush,he was fighting it though,that and his hormones.

"Okay-..No..I meant-no..."He said sturggling not to agree. I mean,it was Sakura,they have been going out for years and not ONCE has he seen her in a bathing suit,not that he wanted to..did he?'_I don't want to-..I mean I do just not..wait..I do but I don't...I do...-DON'T'_Gaara was busy mentally battling himself,this is much harder when Shukaku **wasn't** here.((very Ooc right there xD))_Sasuke_ went up to Naruto and gave him a slap"Hand them over.."he demanded. Naruto just stared at him.

"Why'd you hit me Sasuke..."Naruto said confused._Sakura _gave a snicker.

"I'm Sakura..you should know you did this.."_Sasuke _said with his hand infront of him waiting for the pictures to be placed in his palm. Neji came into the house breathing heavily.

"You people!you left me there to be mauled by rabid fangilrs!!I HATE ALL OF YOU!!"He shouted as his hair was now in braids. Naruto was the first to laugh.

"Weellllll"_Sasuke _said narrowing his eyes at Naruto"Give them up.."Naruto sighed and digged into his couch"Here..."he said handing them over. _Sasuke _looked at them,in one picture she was sitting on the sand. Her black bathing suit made her hair stand out more along with her eyes and she was smiling out to the water as her hair seemed to be all over her shoulder and face. _Sasuke _tore up the pictures which left Gaara with the slightest tint of curiosity. _Sasuke _went up to Gaara and whispered something in his ears that made him turned red,_**not **_pink,**but **red. He cleared his throat and looked at Neji who his clothes were all torn and had some scratches on his face.

"Mmkay...I **did** do this.."Naruto said shrugging his shoulders receiving glares"it was _so_ much fun last time though!**plus** I wanted revenge from Sasuke..he took my ramen..and threw it on the _floor_..."Naruto said giving _Sasuke _a glare,but then he gave it at _Sakura _remembering they were switched.

"Turn me back into a man Naruto.."_Sakura _said.

"Like you _ever _were Uchiha.."Gaara said to _Sakura_. _Sakura _gave him a glare,but it didn't affect him in any way.

"NOPE! Unless..."Naruto started.Sasuke groaned,on no,here comes the deal"..you two can survive..in-"

"I already did that one Naruto.."Sasuke said standing with his arms crossed.

"FINE! I'll only turn you back when..."Naruto was about to say when he got interrupted by soemthing that made everyone quiet.

* * *

**Well what do you think?short?yes.**

**I know.I just wanted to put it up so badly..so far I'm still thinking of what to write xD**

**thanks for reading.**


	2. The Deal

**Hello sorry for taking a while.I am sorta busy,homework,family coming over,orchestra...**

**and yea.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me**I do not own Naruto...

**Gaara,Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto,...Davey**:...

**Me**:..why..why are you guys so quiet..

**Gaara**:...we ran out on things to _argue _about.

**Me**:..I..I see...-scratches head.-

**Naruto**:...I know!Davey why do you wear _so _much make-up..do you **want **to look like Gaara?

**Gaara,Davey**:-glare-

**Sasuke**:read and review.

**Sakura**:...porfavor?

**everyone**:-looks at Sakura-

**Recap**:"Turn me back into a man Naruto.."_Sakura _said.

"Like you _ever _were Uchiha.."Gaara said to _Sakura_._Sakura _gave him a glare,but it didn't affect him in any way.

"NOPE! Unless..."Naruto started.Sasuke groaned,on no,here comes the deal"..you two can survive..in-"

"I already did that one Naruto.."Sasuke said standing with his arms crossed.

"FINE! I'll only turn you back when..."Naruto was about to say when he got interrupted by soemthing that made everyone quiet.

* * *

_Chapter 2:_The Deal.

Hinata came in the apartment and noticed people inside,especially her cousin"Ne-Neji-nii-san!!"she gave a small squeak as Neji looked at her shocked then gave a pernicious glare to Naruto.

"YOU!!"he shouted as he tackled Naruto to the ground.

"Ne-NEJI!! STOP!!"Naruto shouted as Neji was pulling his hair and...bitting him.

'_This is the sadest scene I've seen from a Hyuuga..'_Gaara thought"Naruto.Neji.**Stop**.Don't _make _me kill both of you"he threatened as the two seperated"now Naruto...turn Sakura back to normal before I decide to castrate you-...on second thought,I _AM_.Hurry before I get **rid **of your manlyhood..."he threatened ever MORE._Sakura _began to laugh as _Sasuke _gave a small cough.

"Naruto had manlyhood.."Neji said perplexed to _Sakura _as she responded with shurgging her shoulders.

"I can't _believe _I'm going to do this but.."Naruto said as he stop to add a bit more suspense"..**No**.I'm not.UNLESS!!Sakura you MUST act like Sasuke for this week and be my slave,and Sasuke you have to sleep on the same bed with Gaara every night."

"...Start playing the dirge for this fool"Gaara said as his sand wrapped around Naruto's body"I've longed for this"he added with a very sadistic smirk.

"Gaara!"_Sasuke _shouted"NO!if you kill him who's going to change us back!!"he said grabbing a hold on his arm. Gaara looked at _Sasuke _for a moment and gave a small sigh.

"I'll make it up to you!"_Sasuke _said,cheerfully"with a cookie!"**.((...wow..))**Hinata stood by Naruto's side once the sand crawled off of his body.

"...Better be a big cookie.."Gaara whispered to himself as _Sasuke _gave him a smile.

"Hinata go home."Neji said coldly as he gave her a glare. She nodded quickly and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out"Oh no she _did _**not**.."Neji said with a small twitch. Naruto at this moment was laughing very slowly.

"She-_us_-**we**-_me_-**her**-_**I**_-"

"Shut.Up."_Sakura _said cutting Naruto off of his stammering"I comepletely do not agree with that deal.Who wants to sleep _next _to Sabaku."

"I **do**!and _soon_!!"_Sasuke _said but quickly covered his mouth with his hands when everyone looked at _Sasuke_"he said it.."he pointed at Naruto. Neji quickly felt something vibrate in his pants and took out his cell and gave Naruto another glare**.((you'll get it in a few sentences after this))**

"Wha-?Fine.Sasuke have fun being a girl!"Naruto said crossing his arms as _Sasuke _was about to object but got cut off.

"Oh I will"_Sakura _said with a grin seeing Gaara's reaction,pissed.

"...If you weren't in Sakura's body I would have killed you by now.."Gaara said as _Sasuke _gave a glare at _Sakura_.

"...Is it a deal or not!!"Naruto said impatiently. The room when quiet,_surprisingly_,because everyone thought Naruto wold be holding onto dear life after Neji saw Hinata giving him a _kiss _on the cheek.

"Deal"_Sakura _and _Sasuke _said in unison and Neji gave a grin at _Sakura_.

"So you get to sleep next to Sabaku...have fun..."Neji said heading towards the door but he stopped infront as he held onto the knob"also,Naruto.."Naruto gave a small twitch at the way Neji said his name,homicide written all over it. Neji turned to give him eye contact as Gaara waited to see the walls stained with blood,yes he's still and **always **_will _be sadistic.

Neji's next move though,surprised people.'_Come on...Hyuuga...torture Naruto...he deserves it after doing this..'Sakura_ thought.

_'I hope he chops Naruto's head off with his leg..'__**'...that's...that's basically impossible!'**__'Not for Chuck Norris..he should do it sometime...'_**((yea...OOC xD))**Gaara argued,with _himself _.He was actually **((desperate))** needing someone to argue with,but Shukaku _wasn't _here,so he made up a person called "Inner Child."Which he would like to **pretend **it _WAS _Shukaku.

_'Neji just beat the crap out of the man..'Sasuke_ thought.

"Hinata just texted me and told me that you could pick her up at seven for the date."Neji said in monotone"ruin her first date and die."and with that said Neji turned and walked out the door. Three people turned to look at Naruto as he stood stupefied.

"...Am I dead yet..."Naruto said insecurely to Gaara.

"Depends..."Gaara said,"do you _want _to be.."he added with a tint of his old self. Naruto shook his head"then no..."he said as he turned to _Sasuke _give him a smile.

"Trust me we're surprised your still breathing also.."_Sakura _said with dissapointment,"Sabaku we're having some rules!one,no touching.Two,get close and-"Gaara gave _Sakura _a look that just said _'what your saying is completely stupid,shut up_.'

"One,I won't touch you,so I just ruined your whole fantasy.I would like to say I apologize but I can't.It's **me**,and I'm happy I'm not going to touch you and ruined your dreams..."Gaara said insensately. Naruto,trying to hide his laughter, let out a weird cough and _Sasuke _gave a few giggles but stopped**((yes...giggles..))**

"...are you implying that I'm gay..."_Sakura _said giving him a glare that was absolutely worthless.

"Nothing gets past you Uchiha."Gaara said with a tint of annoyace"Rule one,hit me in my sleep and I will cause you excrutiating pain...once you being a woman again.."Gaara said as he walked to the door with _Sasuke_.

"Eh-eh-eh!!"Naruto waved his finger with each 'eh'."Where are you going?"he pointed to _Sasuke_.

"..With Gaar-"

"EHH!!"Naruto said imatating a buzzer"You're my SLAVE remember?"he said with a grin. _Sasuke _gave a sigh and looked at Gaara who was sending a glare to Naruto wishing his eyes were penetrating him like daggers.

"Anything you'd like...MASTER"_Sasuke _said irritated at the whiskered boy. He gave a grin as _Sakura _stood there watching _Sasuke_,Gaara too staring at _Sasuke_.

"Sakura if you're going to be in me,act like me."_Sakura _said to _Sasuke_,Gaara was being distracted by himself as he made a Sasuke figure out of sand and he was choking it,_and _glaring also.

"Blah-Blah-Blah **idiot**,Blah-Blah-**my hair**,Blah Blah **Dobe**-Blah-Blah **I got molested by a very old man** blah blah"_Sasuke _said using many hand gestures and having a girly voice,very non-_Sasuke_. _Sakura _gave a twitch as she ran out of the house,the three people that stood inside ran to the window and saw _Sakura _walking down the street. There _Sakura _approached Kiba and planted a kiss on him. Gaara really at this point didn't care that Sasuke was in Sakura so he appeared infront of _Sakura _and gave her a kick in the stomache.

"My **god **my ovaries!!"_Sasuke _shouted as he ran down the street catching up to Gaara,everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the man,boy,girl?People were confused at this moment"Er...Sakura are you okay!!"

"Gaara I didn't kiss her!!she kissed me!!please I have kids!!"Kiba shouted at the sandman**((...hehe..sandman..mr.sandman,bring me a dream))**

"Kiba you do not have kids"Gaara said to him as he watched _Sakura _kneeling on the floor holding her stomach.

"...Well I _plan_ to..so don't kill me!!"he shouted running away.

Gaara shook his head at the poor boy"Do that again...and..I'll make sure-"

"Gaara I want kids too!!so **don't **you dare ruin my ovari-"_Sasuke _stopped once people turned to look at him"I...I..."Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he was still in his apartment watching from the window.

"..."_Sasuke _turned around all over and people were still staring at him"What's _that _Naruto?help you _kill _someone?**SURE**!"he said running back up to the apartment.

"You...you"_Sakura _said getting up noticing Gaara's smirk"you **hurt **Sakura.."she said to him. His smirk fadded"you made her bleed"she kept on going as she wipped the blood trickling down the side of her mouth. Gaara's aquamarine colored eyes locked onto the blood she wipped away and he rose his hand to wipe off some of it himself.

"Sakura.."he muttered with affliction and instantely wrapped his arms around her.

"..."_Sakura _was quiet and currently stupefied"...okay this is weird."she said"...Sakura's BODY forgives you now let me go."she said pushing him away.

"Right."Gaara said changind back to normal,as if nothing happened,and according to him IT DIDN'T. So let's not speak of this.

* * *

"Talk about humiliating Sasuke.Good Job.Well done."Naruto said laughing at _Sasuke_ turned pink.

"Shut up!"Sasuke said hitting Naruto on the head.

"Hey!don't destroy the few brain cells I have!!"Naruto said blocking his hits"Calm down slave!!Get me my soda!"he said to _Sasuke _as he walked to the kitchen and opened the soda and poured it over his head"...thank you..."

**

* * *

**

**Right well sorry for taking long as I said.**

**Hope you liked.**


	3. Moving In

**Chapter 3; Reviews will be answered at the bottom.Thank You for all who reviewed,and are reading this.I will try to put some fluff in this chappie ok :D**

**Disclaimer:**

Me:**I wish...I did own Naruto-**

Gaara:**-But..you don't**

Me:**...Mean...**

Sakura:**..You two always fight..right...Susan doesn't own Naruto no matter how much she bribes people.**

Me:**...Er..I dunno what you're talking about-shifty eyes-**

* * *

**Recall:**

"..Eh...I'll..be..right back!"_' Sakura_ ran out the room.

"REMEMBER!DON'T LOOK!" _Gaara _shouted.All he heard was a _'YEAH SURE WHATEVER!BATHROOOOOOM'._

"How will I be able to survive for a week?"Gaara thought out loud.

* * *

_Let's Stick Together!_

_Sakura _was already back into the room with a pink face.

"Ok...we _need _to stay with each other!"_Gaara_ blurted out._Sakura_ arched an eyebrow.

"Why do we need to do that." _Sakura_ said crossing her arms giving him a perplexed look.

"C-cause...what about if we don't act like each other and people suspect things!then we can just nudge each other as to say _'you're not me' _y'know?"_Gaara_ said nervously,the truth was,he just wanted to get to know _Sakura _better.

"I guess."_Sakura_ said in a whisper,considering it.

"So..how..was..the..bathroom?" _Gaara_ said looking at _Sakura_,she looked away.

"I rather **not **talk about it"_ Sakura_ said getting a deeper blush.

"...Yeaaaah..forget about that..."_ Gaara_ said as he closed his eyes.

"..What did you do here..with..Temari?"_ Sakura_ said looking at him intensly.

"Oh.I accidentaly hugged her.I sang.I ate...but..I kept saying it was a figment of her imagination or I am Sabaku No Gaara and I would do anything like that" _Gaara_ said smiling.

_Sakura_ turned pale."You..hugged...her!"_ 'Doesn't anyone know I hate _everyone_!...well..I can't be mad at her..for..some..reasons..DAMMIT_ ADOLESENCE ' she shook her head.

"Ok..let's go with my team.."_ Gaara_ said walking out the house with _Sakura _beside him_._

The Walk

"Hey...Gaara..what's your fave color?" _Gaara _asked looking at _Sakura._

"Why"_ Sakura_ replied with a snap.

"Just trying to get to know each other,ya know!"_Gaara_ said grining.

"...I don't smile..and I don't yell cheerfully...I've..always been alone" _Sakura_ whispered the last part.

"..So have I..until Ino was my friend..people just made fun of my forehead.."_ Gaara_ said.

" I know.This blonde girl came up to me and called me forehead or something..so I punched her in the face for you"_Sakura_ said,the corners of her mouth going up.

"WHAT!"_Gaara _yelled.

"I don't want people to make fun of you or hurt you"_ Sakura_ said and her eyes widened as she realized what she said.

_Gaara _could only stare at her as they walked.

"-**cough**- and this guy tried to look up your skirt."_Sakura_ said,hoping to change the subject.

"-**Twitch**-I feel..so..violated..." _Gaara _said hooking onto _Sakura's_ arm._Sakura _felt her cheeks warm up again.

"I said._Tried_.He didn't.I beat him up.As I said.**You **are _mine_."_Sakura_ said proudly.'_Wait..I said.._You are mine_..shit!'_

"Thanks,Gaara"_ Gaara_ said giving _Sakura_ a peck on her cheek.

"Gaara?"both _Gaara _and _Sakura _turned around to see Sasuke.

"What are you doing with Sakura..she _is _mine." Sasuke said looking at _Gaara _with hatred.

"I am no one's.Plus.If I was.I would like to be Gaara's.I **am** his."_ Sakura_ said looking at _Gaara.Gaara _stared at her and gave a _little _smile with a _little _blush.

"Hmmm.This makes me like you even more.I get what I want.What I want,is _you _Sakura"Sasuke said smiling.The smile makes girl pass out for it's hottness.

_Gaara_ felt like melting when he looked at Sasuke smile._Sakura_ looked over at _Gaara _who was staring at Uchiha,she smirked.

"Gaara" _Sakura_ said walking up to _Gaara _and giving him a passionate kiss._Gaara _was confused.Embarrassed.Blushing-but what he didn't get wasthe fact that he wasn't pulling back.Did he like it?

"I said...I am Gaara's."Sakura said looking at a confused Sasuke.

"Sakura.You will come back to me."Sasuke said winking at her.Then he left.

.Silence.Both of them **together** and _alone_.

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" said _Gaara _blushing madly._Sakura _smirked.

"I don't want him to get near you.Also.You didn't like it?" smirked _Sakura_ when she saw the expression on _Gaara's _face.

"..I d..didn't..say that.."_Gaara_ murmmered and looked away to hide his blush that was as red as his hair.

With Naruto and Sasuke.

"I saw Gaara and Sakura together"Sasuke said with jealousy dripping in his voice.

"Make a nice couple."Naruto snickered._'Sasuke's stupid!can't he see that wasn't Sakura!MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_he thought.

"No.Sakura is mine."Sasuke said possessively.Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"SHE WAS MINE FIRST!YOU KEPT SAYING 'NO' WHEN SHE ASKED YOU OUT!Unlike me..I volunteered and-"Naruto got cut off.

"...and I saw them kissing each other.How dare he.Gaara knows Sakura is mine"Sasuke said furrowing his eyebrows together.

"WHAT!"Naruto had anime tears."Sakura-chan..."

* * *

Me:There!WHEE! I tried to add a little fluff in someways.OOOOOOOOO Sasuke is Jea-lous!XD MAUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thank you for the reivews and please review.

* * *

**WWJD309**:LOL thanks :D

**Sillymail:** :o..what's OOC! XD thank you! Answer: Well,like in this chappie they have to hang out with each other and Gaara get's possessive of her.She starts to like him,and the way he protects her.OOOO what story was that?tell me please :D

**Tears-That-Fall:**Thank you :).I hope I get to write more too. :D  
**sasukefurever:**Here ya go and thanks :D

**Katory:**lol it's ok :D I'll try to update more sooner or something :x

**Green24:**Thank you :D lol.I like that one too.Yes they do!..I like Gaara/Sakura better than Sakura/Sasuke.

**YoaiFan26** Yesh he is ;D I will :)

**Wolf Demoness of the Shadows :** Thank you!well here ya go enjoy

**MerodiPansa**:Thanks :D I will sooner I think.


	4. Random Much?

**Chapter 4 :D alright!The reviews shall be answered at the bottom and thank you for reading this and reviewing ;D**

**I'd like to point out,**_'Sakura'_ **only kissed **_'Gaara'_ **because she wanted to get Sasuke angry, to leave **_'Sakura' _**alone.Also she ****sorta wanted to,but **_'Sakura' _**isn't admiting she has feelings yet ;D.**

* * *

Recap:

"SHE WAS MINE FIRST!YOU KEPT SAYING 'NO' WHEN SHE ASKED YOU OUT!Unlike me..I volunteered and-"Naruto got cut off.

"...and I saw them kissing each other.How dare he.Gaara knows Sakura is mine"Sasuke said furrowing his eyebrows together.

"WHAT!"Naruto had anime tears."Sakura-chan..."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**I wish I owned Naruto...

**Gaara:**Do we _HAVE _to go through with _THIS _again!

**Sasuke:**Exactly

**Sakura:SUSAN DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!THERE!DAMMIT!**

**Gaara,Sasuke,and Me:-stare at Sakura and back away-**

_What Did You Just Say?_

"SAKURA!"yelled an angry blonde girl with a bandage on her cheek,that was swollen.

"What.."said _Sakura_.Ino twitched her eye at her calm expression.

"WHY'D YOU HIT ME!"yelled Ino at the top of her lungs._Gaara _stared at _Sakura _and took a step back.

"_You_ made fun of my forehead."_Sakura _said crossing her arms.

"I ALWAYS DO-!...wait..why is Gaara with you?"Ino said pointing at _Gaara._

"Because.I am awesome"_Gaara _scoffed.

"You know ..Gaara.You **DON'T **sound like yourself"_Sakura _said giving a creepy smile to _Gaara._

_Gaara _leaned closer to _Sakura_ and whispered,"I need revenge for the kiss."

"Now.Now,you just sound like Uchiha.**Pathetic **Uchiha"_Sakura _said forgetting Ino was infront of her.

"-GASP!-WHAT DID YOU CALL MY SASUKE!"Ino shouted.

"Hearing problems?I called him,Pa-the-tic."_Sakura_ said._Gaara _twitched.

"I swear Sakura!you sound.._just _like me-**twitch**-"_Gaara_ said with a slight nudge to her ribs.

"-I mean.I LOVE Uchiha.He is the best.The best at being path-..being..being..(er...)..hot?"_Sakura_ said trying to think like a fangirl.

"Hmph.Remember,Sasuke's _hottness _is only for me!"Ino said smirking as she walked off.

"KEEP HIM!"_Sakura _yelled when Ino was far away."Stupid girl."she muttered.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA!"yelled Naruto as he ran to the two,"HOW...HOW DARE YOU KISS MY SAKURA-CHAN!"he said crying chibi tears.

"I only did it to make Uchiha mad."_Sakura _stated._Gaara_ turned to look at her and tilted his head.

**'Did he just say only-' **_to make Sasuke-kun mad?...he doesn't _like _me?-I mean...I _don't _like him..but..but..why do I feel.._**angry**,_Gaara _thought as he looked down at the sidewalk.

"Sakura.are you ok?"Naruto asked _Gaara._

_Gaara_ stared to shake his head trying to figure out answers.He look crazy and angry.

"Hey..Sakura does a _great _job at being you!"Naruto said giving _Gaara _a thumbs up.Sakura looked at him and was oddly confused,_She's being _too _good...what happened?_

Suddenly sand stared to hover over _Gaara_.Naruto and _Sakura _stared.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_Gaara _yelled.The sand reacted and threw _Sakura _and Naruto many yards away.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his head,"You could of just said so!"he shouted and looked past his shoulder to see Sakura laying on the ground,just staring at the sky.

_Gaara _stopped shaking his head and narrowed his eyes to _Sakura_,just laying on the ground,"You-..you...how.._dare _you toy with me!"he yelled.Sakura reacted,she sat up and looked right into his eyes.The sand crawled on the floor and seized _Sakura_.

"Sakura!stop!...I NEVER TOYED WITH YOU!"_Sakura _yelled trying to get free from the sand's grasp.

People on the street stopped and stared at the three.

"Wow.Is this a preview for a musical or soap opera?"asked a person.

"I think it's a soap opera.I mean _look _at them talking about each other's feelings"said another.

"I THOUGHT YOU _LIKED _ME!WAIT-WAIT!I NEVER _LIKED _YOU!NEVER!**NOT **_THEN_!AND AND...and why .._why _now!"_Gaara _yelled with some tears running down his face as he ran his hand through his red hair.

"What's going on?"Temari said coming out of the crowd to see **her **brother crying?"...Is..that..Sabaku No Gaara?"she rubbed her eyes to see,once again,her brother in tears.

"I thought he was psychotic?"said one person.

"...Who knew he was..such..a powderpuff?"said another.Temari whacked that person on the head.

"I..I..-..SAKURA..I D-..I do..."_Sakura _thought for a moment._'Sakura likes Uchiha.._"not...I did toy with you.I messed around with your feelings.All I ever wanted to do was to make you suffer."she said looking at the ground,and pretending to smirk but the truth was,she was feeling rather..sad?

"Wait?did..Sakura just call my brother...Sakura!"Temari was trying to click things together so she can understand.

_Gaara _stood there looking at _Sakura _wrapped around a blanket of sand.

"..To..make me suffer?...Gaara...nevermind..let's continue this after we're in our..bodies..."_Gaara _said walking up to _Sakura,"_now..how do you make this sand get off?" he asked _Sakura._

"Just...say..get off..."_Sakura _stared at the mob of people surrounding them.

"Get off!"_Gaara _yelled.The sand went back into the gourd.

_Sakura _was about to fall on the ground when someone caught her.Uchiha,Sasuke."Oh..god.."_Sakura _muttered horrified.

"Sakura..I need to talk to you"Sasuke said smiling.

"How does he appear from nowhere!especially in bad timing!"Naruto yelled.

"GAARA!"Temari came out from the crowd."WE need to talk"

With Sasuke

"Sakura..I can't stop thinking about you!you're driving me crazy!"Sasuke said grabbing her shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Gee.Don't I feel guilty"_Sakura _said dryly as she pushed him away.

"You've changed.I like it!"Sasuke said brushing her cheek with his hand.Then he started getting closer.

"DON'T KISS ME!"_Sakura _yelled,panicked as she backed up into a tree.Her eye was twitching and she had her arms infront of her,like if she was blocking a hit.

"Shy?"Sasuke said with a humorous tone as he stepped closer and leaned forward to kiss her.

"No.I am disgusted"_Sakura _said placing a hand on his face turning him the other way '_Nothing says rejection like that..'_

Sasuke smriked as he grabbed her hand form his face and slid his other hand to the back of her neck and BAM!he placed a kiss on her lips.After that he retreated and a smile was on his face,feeling satisfied he walked away.

_Sakura _had no idea how he could walk away satisfied when she had a face of **horror**.

"God.Kill me now"_Sakura _said trying to choke herself "Right.This is Sakura's body.I can't kill her"

With Temari

"You aren't Gaara"said Temari.

"Yes.Yes I am"_Gaara _said with shifty eyes.

"NO!you were crying!crying I say!Gaara doesn't cry!HE KILLS!"Temari shouted.

"You are imag-"

"STOP SAYING THAT! I know you aren't Gaara.You're Sakura aren't you?"Temari said smirking.

"Er.No.I am.Sabaku No Gaaaaara"_Gaara _said with a cool voice ;D

Temari whacked _Gaara _on the head with her fan.

"OW!ok,ok..I'm not Gaara..."_Gaara _said."This is our thrid day in each others shoes..only four more to go..great."

* * *

Me: LMAO! _'Sakura' _got kissed by Sauske!MUAHAHAHAHAHA!and _'Gaara' _got whacked on the head.:D

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Sasukefurever:**Yeah they are OOC a little I think:O..XD thanks

**Kisshi-Chan:**GAARA/SAKURA RULES ALL MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA:D aww thanks ;D

**Swt2chlk:**Thanks.I'll try to update sooner :x

**Wolf Demoness Of The Shadows:** D: you're sick!I hate being sick XP lol cool :D thanks.

**Sillymail:**Thank you!Now I know what it means :D.oh,It's ok :D

**MerodiPansa:**XD LOL thanks.Gaara is adorable:D

**Green24:**The story Loves you ;D lol

**Avacadoes Are Evil:** (love the name XD)Yes.Sasuke is VERY possessive and so is Gaara XD

**Katory:**-helps you off the floor-Yeah.I like Making Naruto evil :D.Gaara and Sakura sorta are moving fast D:.lol I will :x

**Otakualways:**Yep!that's exactly it ;x

**Kurenai Chinoumi:**lol thanks :D

**Atredies:**Lol yes he is VERY.XD thanks.

**Ivory Black AKA Torrie Chiobie:**Here ya goes ;x

**YoaiFan26:**He is very jealous XD

**Animeluver911:**OOOO exams..I hate exams..It's ok thanks for reviewing :D

**Naruotfan201:**Why,Thank you ;D

**SwrSkndeepinmibld**:-Sees- you bowing-Err...you don't have to.. O.O;;;;; ...XD lol thanks.I hope to make more as well!

**VulcranDune**:

Me:Er...is she ok?

Gaara:Why yes she is..she's just practically suffocating-whacks my head-

Me:GAARA AND SAKURA PLUSHIES :O!THANK YOU!

Gaara:...Not commenting.Yet.Thank you for reviewing


	5. Fan clubs are dangerous

**Sorry for taking long,had my moment of writer's block...and my compuer is craptastic.**

**kinda working also on**_ And We Have Hell_

**Recap**:"In yours dreams Sabaku"_Sakura _said as she step on Gaara's foot making him give a grimace.

"In N Out,In N Out,that's what a _haaaamburger's _all about!"Itachi said from the Sabaku's couch.Everyone turned silent.

"Have they always been there..."Temari asked Gaara,he shrugged his shoulders._Sakura's _eyes narrowed at the man and attacked him,Itachi was surprised.

"Sakura!I'm sorry to say you're not eighteen YET,so that would be illegal!"Itachi said patting her head and going away in a poof.

"That.IDIOT!"she fumed as he threw her on the floor,she removed her pink locks from her face only to see Gaara helping her up.She stared at him"...Sakura I think Gaara's sick"

"I think I am also"he said to _Sasuke_.Temari put away her dish and walked into the living room.

"I say we have a good game of truth or dare..."

* * *

_Chapter Five_:Fan clubs are dangerous.

"I say no"Gaara said taking a seat where the crazy Itachi was at._Sakura _stood up flinging her hair as she gave an exasperated sigh and walked upstairs,more like stomped her way up there.

"COME ON!!"_Sasuke _said taking his hand"It'll be fun Gaara!"he said smiling,Gaara shut his eyes and shook his head"pleeaaaseee"he was quiet for a moment and gave a small sigh.

"Fine."he said looking at Temari as she gave a smirk.She got a bottle out of nowhere and made everyone sit in a circle.

"Gaara..."Temari started"truth or dare..."

"Dare"he said with his eyes closed,not really caring.Temari's smirk grew even more as she thought something he would HAVE to do but would HATE.Everyone stared at her,and swore the room got colder as her smirk got wider.

"This is creepy.."Naruto whispered to his teacher,he nodded.

"I dare you to kiss _Sakura_...as in,the one who went upstairs."she said,she began to laugh once his eyes shot open.

"...what."was all he said,barely letting another word out.Flabbergasted.

"You have to do it,SASUKE!!!"shouted Temari as _Sakura _walked down the stairs.

"This is going to be great"Naruto whispered to Kakashi,he nodded and a smile was upon his lips,but was unotcied thanks to his mask.

"Please sit next to Gaara."Temari patted to the empty space next to him,_Sakura _stood still.

"...I refuse."she said crossing her arms"what do you want."_Sasuke's _jaw fell,and it was still like that after Temari spoke of the dare.

"I am not going to-"

"Either that or the REAL body of him."Temari said giving a mischevious grin,Gaara grimaced and commanded his sand to make _Sakura _sit next to him.Gaara then stopped.

"Wait...I don't even HAVE to do this"he said simply as he let _Sakura _go,which she was confused as hell"and if you try to MAKE me,Temari,I'll kill you"he said,now he was smirking.She shuddered and shook her head.

"Okay fine,Gaara doesn't count.I go again"she spun the bottle and it landed on _Sasuke_"SAKURA! I dar-"

"I didn't even SAY dare."_Sasuke _said crossing his arms.

"Oh,my apologies.Truth or dar-"

"Dare"Temari was quiet,well that was **pointless**.

"Thank you for wasting about twenty seconds of my LIFE.As I was saying,Sakura,I dare you to kiss Sasuke"

"I'm in"_Sakura _said imeadiately sitting next to _Sasuke_,who was currently giving Temari a glare.

"What-"Gaara looked at Temari angrily"No this shall not-"

"Gaara,it's part of the rules"Kakashi said smiling under his mask.Naruto nodded agreeing with his sensei,everyone was quiet.

"Rules...are.."_Sasuke _gave a pause"..sadly..rules.."he said as his faced inched closer to _Sakura_,who had a big grin on her face.Gaara,obviously VERY angry turned away once Temari gave a gasp,meaning their lips met.

"I'll be in my room"_Sakura _said giving a smirk as she walked up the stairs.

"He is definately going to die"Gaara said,malevolence dripping from his voice._Sasuke _just sat there,looking inanimate.

"Okay,Sakura..your turn"Temari said handing him the bottle,he spun it and it landed on Kakashi.

"Truth or dare-"

"I'm just in it to watch."

"...This game is nonsense.Let's do something else,instead of wasting our lives.."Gaara said rolling his eyes.Temari shot a look at him,which didn't affect him in any way.

"Like what...getting _tortured _by you..."Temari said snapping back at him,he grinned.

"Best idea you've had yet-"

"Stop arguing like children!"Naruto shouted at the siblings,Gaara glared at him and gave a sweat"Temari!stop making Gaara mad!"he said as Gaara decresed his glare power,yes,it have levels.

"I think we should-"_Sasuke _got cut off by a knock at the door,he stood and opened it,a squeal was heard.

"I KNEW IT WAS TRUUUUEEE!!!SAASUKKEE!!"A girl with short blond hair hugged _Sasuke_,and she brought friends,how hugged him as well.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!!"_Sasuke _said trying to breath,atleast",...and who just grabbed my ass..."a girl with short brown hair turned red.

"IT'S US!! your F-A-N C-L-U-B!!"the blond shouted practically in his ear.

"This is actually a relief..I don't suffer anymore.."_Sakura _said heading downstairs,like she can't choose where to be"..I'm...I'M FREE-**oof**!"Gaara hit _Sakura _on the stomach,not too hard of course.

"Be quiet,you irritate me.You,not Sakura"

"GO AWAY!!"Sasuke pushed away all the girls and began to run,they follwed,Gaara shot up from his seat and ran after **him**-_her_-person._Sasuke_.

"Well atleast that _racoon _is gone..."_Sakura _mutttered,then a big wave of sand went throughtout the house and from affar you could hear Gaara's laughter.

* * *

"SAAASSSUUUKEEEE!"_Sasuke _was hiding in a tree,a very tall tree,huffing and puffing.

"Scared?"_Sasuke _nearly fell off the tree as that voice came out of nowhere,he turned around and saw Gaara,with a big smirk"...only a little,I'm guessing-"

"I'm scared shitless,Gaara..."_Sasuke _muttered.

"SAAAAAAAASSSUUUKEEE!!"

"HIDE ME!!"_Sasuke _pleaded as he grabbed Gaara's shirt and dug his head inside,pressing his face against his flat stomach-

"SAASSUUUK-"the voices stopped,he felt Gaara stiffen.

"Er..."Gaara said,he wa staring at the three girls infront of him,looking at _Sasuke_"...he's hiding from you"he merely said.

"Dammit!!"_Sasuke_ ran,Gaara ran after him,and the girls just thought that moment was amazingly hot.They didn't move at all,instead the three girls-Kira,blonde.Akira,burnette.Steffi,black haired-turned to look at Gaara who was fixing his shirt.His gaze rose as they turned pink"...oh...-"

"GAARA-SAMA!!"they shotued with glee,"no..."Gaara finished as he began to run.

As he began to run around the trees,a hand imediately shot out of nowhere and grabbed him by the collar.Causing him to be choked and land against the tree,next to that person,Gaara grabbed his throat and began to cough.

"Sorry"he turned and saw _Sasuke_ staring at him"...I can't believe you did that,you rat me out"he said chucking slightly as he placed a hand on Gaara's throat,checking if it was fine.Gaara gave a smile.

"Welllll...it looked entertaining to do so"

"So now I'm your play toy..thing.."_Sasuke_ said in an aghast manner,Gaara shook his head.

"Sasuke is"he said but got cut off.

"GAARA-SAMA!!SASUKE-KUN!!"Gaara groaned.

"I admire their determintaion..but they are annoying as hell"he said giving a small laugh._Sasuke_ shook his head in agreement.

* * *

"...so Sasuke...I'm amazed you haven't done anythign perverted in Sakura's body,**kudos**"Temari said giving a small applause,she-_sakura_-grew a grin.

"Great idea-"

"Do it and die"Naruto said standing up placing a kunai at her throat,she gave a smile and placed a hand on her chest,Naruto gave a twitch"..."

"Well,kill me"Sakura said smirking,god it was fun to control people,Naruto placed his kunai down and hit Sakura on the head.

"Dumbass..."Naruto said sighing as she collapsed on the head,unconsious.

"...how many times has she been hit..and unconsious..is it HEALTHY?!"Temari said poking her.

* * *

_Sasuke_ shot his head up"what's wrong?",Gaara asked.

"...I have a weird feeling that Sasuke did something,not right...to me.."_Sasuke_ said placing a hand on his chest"hmmmm"he said squinting his eyes.Gaara was fuming with anger as off now and ran back to the house,screw those fangirls,he'd kill them if they got in the way.

* * *

**Eh,crappy I know.Sorry.**


	6. Devil Music

**Sory for taking long,as aways.Since I took TOO long...I made two chapters in one :D**

**hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

**Recap:**

Sasuke shot his head up"what's wrong?",Gaara asked.

"...I have a weird feeling that Sasuke did something,not right...to me.."Sasuke said placing a hand on his chest"hmmmm"he said squinting his eyes.Gaara was fuming with anger as off now and ran back to the house,screw those fangirls,he'd kill them if they got in the way.

* * *

**Chapter Six**:Devil Music

"Gaara-kun!!"the blonde girl,Kira, said.He grabbed her by the neck.

"...go..away-"

"GAARA!"_Sasuke _shouted from behind him,he rolled his eyes.Reason why Gaara can't kill people:**Sakura**,"What are you doi-"

"She's in my way of killing Uchiha Sasuke-"

"What are you talking about..he's right **behind** you.."the burnette-Akira- spoke up confused.Gaara let go of the blond and she stumbled backwards.

"...of killing...someone _else_.."Gaara said with shifty eyes as he switly ran back to the house,_Sasuke _stood there staring at Gaara as he left, but forgot one important detail.He heard giggling.

"Sasuke-kun..."said Steffi-black haired- with a blush,"marry me-"

"Sorry I'm marrying Gaa...ra.."he trailed off and stared at their expressions,"...I'm marrying Sakura-"

"WHAT?!"the trio shouted,_Sasuke _took this chance of shock and ran out of the forest heading back home was well.

* * *

_Sasuke _slammed the door shut and leaned on it,he sighed and gave a twitch when his eyes laid on Gaara.He currently had _Sakura's _throat in his palm and he refrained himself from killing her.

"When you get to your own body you will perish"Gaara shouted at _Sakura _who was smiling.

"Come one!like you've _never _touched Sak-"Gaara gave a twitch and a red blush,"HA!you have!...well..she's mine now.."Gaara's blushed vanished and kicked _Sakura _in the stomach.

"Gaara!!you're going to kill me!"_Sasuke _shouted running to _Sakura_.She grabbed her stomach and her eyes were shut.

"He's insane.."_Sakura _whispered,"another great reason why you should come to me"_Sasuke _gave an anime sweatdrop and hit _Sakura _on the head.

"Now you're going to kill yourself.."Gaara said smirking._Sasuke _stuck his tounge out at him.

"I TOLD HIM!!I TOLD HIM NOT TO DO IT!"Naruto pointed at _Sakura_.Gaara stared at him.

"Well...I'll be leaving now.."Kakshi said standing up,"it's a little late.."he said looking at his wrist.

"...Kakashi..there's no watch there.."Kankuro said a bit confused,Teamari stared at him.

"Of course there isn't"he said smiling behind the mask as he put a hand on the knob,"or is there?"he said as he got out and closed the door.The room was silent for a moment.

"..We have a weird teacher.."Naruto said staring at the door,_Sasuke _and _Sakura _nodded.,"..slave..I'm thirsty.."

"Get your own damn water.."_Sasuke _responded.

"Ahem,do you WISH to be Sasuke **forever**?"Naruto threatened ever so slightly.

"Ahem,do you WISH to be killed"Gaara replied annoyed.Naruto backed away but stared at _Sasuke_.

"Part of the deal woman!-_man_..**it**.."he said confusing himself,_Sasuke _sighed and went into the kitchen getting a glass of water.Temari stood up and stretched while Kankuro got out a ken doll and began to play with it.Everyone stared at him._Sasuke _handed Naruto the glass and he drank it in one gulp.

"Action.Figure."Kankuro said rolling his eyes at them.Temari sighed at shook her head.

The bursted open and all of them saw Neji standing"I REMEMBER!!"he pointed at _Sasuke _and _Sakura_,"...for a minute I thought I was crazy-...but I remeber what happened now.."Neji placed a hand on his cheek and gave a confused look,"...I tink all that medicine blocked it from my memory.."Gaara and _Sasuke _exchanged glances and looked back at Neji.

"..You came all this way to Sungurake to tell us this.."Gaara muttered.

"...Neji..it was only yesterday.."_Sakura _said staring at the white-eyed man.Neji glared at her.

"DON'T JUDGE ME!!"He shouted at her and ran out the house._Sasuke _clutched his head.

"I'm surrounded by insane people!!"he shouted,Gaara patted his shoulder and was about to say something but _Sasuke _interrrupted," that includes you...you almost killed that fanclub girl."

"Sweet,high five-"_Sakura _stopped herself,"..I mean,I hate you."she said with shifty eyes and sat on the couch.Itachi appeared next to her in a second.

"On second thought..."Itachi said with a smile,"Illegal?pfft..I killed people..so yes..I will take you as my bride,my wife,my inamorata my..."

**10 minutes later**

Everyone stared in awe as Itachi kept on rambling,_Sakura _just gave a slight mouth twitch at him and was busy sharpening her knives,"..my love...my _chona_.."the last statement was in spanish so everyone just stared at him confused.He then got out a mariachi hat and a guitar.

"...Ken has a mariachi costume too.."Kankuro said narrowing his eyes at Itachi.

"TAPATIO!"Itachi shouted and gave a thumbs up at the crowd and disappeared,_Sakura _was too late-she threw a knife at Itachi but he left,so it was on the black couch.

"You're paying for that."Naruto said giving an _'Ooooh'_

"Everyone just stop..this is all getting too confusing-one..where the hell does he keep poping out of..two..Gaara did you kill a girl?No...okay then..BAD!..three...there's six days left-including this one- so let's get along!"Temari shouted at the groud,Kankuro threw his ken doll at her head,"..and four..Kakashi is in our kitchen making food.."

"I thought he left?"Gaara said confused as he looked inside the ktichen seeing Kakashi with a with apron that said 'Kiss the very perverted minded cook that most likely wants to have your kids'."..."Gaara sighed,"is that it-"he turned to look at Temari but only found her strangling Kankuro.

"This house is insane.."_Sakura _said taking out the knife form the sofa and threw it at Naruto's head-luckily he ducked and it hit the wall.

"Sasuke stop making holes in my house,I'll make one on your **face**"Gaara said commanding his sand,_Sakura _rose her hands as if giving up.

"Okay..it's getting late..we'll eat and then go to sleep-"

"Remember about the-"

"Yes Naruto..I remember about the damn torture..I have to sleep with that thing"Gaara said rubbing his forehead while _Sakura _shouted at him saying she's not a thing.

"...This is going to be a long week.."_Sasuke _said as he gave a small sigh and walked into the kitchen,"..Kakashi..what's there to eat.."

"We are going to eat liver and steak!"Kakashi said filled with enthusiasm,_Sasuke's _face turned green.

"Liver?"Temari said with a smile as she ran in the kitchen,"Did someone say LIVER!"she said sitting in a chair with a fork and knife._Sasuke _passed out.

* * *

**Morning,11:40**

_Sasuke _fluttered his eyes open as he heard something"TEMARI!!TURN THAT **DEVIL **MUSIC DOWN!!"He stood up and chekced in the hall only to see Gaara clenching his fist hitting Temari's door,"TEMARI!!"he shouted.He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and grey jeans._Sasuke _gave a dreamy sigh.

The door flung open,"Gaara!SHUT UP!it's only Teddy Geiger!"she shotued back at him,sand came and wrapped her in sand.

"I don't like it."he said pausing after every word,_Sasuke _closed the door and bit his lip-he likes Teddy Geiger too...(lawl :D...no offense...but I don't think Gaara would like 'For you I will' :/)

"He must have had a bad night..afterall he had to sleep in the same bed with Sasuke.."Naruto said waking up and rubbing his eyes._Sasuke _gave a small scream and looked-oh.There was two beds.How could he have missed that?

"I suppose..."_Sasuke _said checking out in the hallway again,Gaara came out of his room messing up his hair and saw _Sasuke _from the corner of his eye.

"Sakura.."he said smiling,_Sasuke _got a small blush,"Five more days left.."Gaara said a bit happy.Sasuke came out into the hallway and walked so he stood next to Gaara.

"That's great news.."_Sasuke _said going down the stairs pulling down his dark blue shirt and walked into the kitchen.Kakashi sat with a news paper in his left hand and a cup of coffee in the right.

"What are you doing here?!"Gaara said sitting next to Kakashi,"..I swear I kicked you out.."

"You did!"Kakashi said smiling under his mask,"...but that doesn't stop me..come on...I don't get **this** news paper.."he said looking at it.

"Is that the only reason?"_Sasuke _said a bit amuzed,Kakashi nodded,"...how do you drink coffee with the mask on.."

"Oh but I take it off"Gaara and _Sasuke _stared at him intensely,"but I'm done with my coffee right now.."he said putting don the empty cup.

_Damn_,Gaara thought and sighed,"Temari!!"he shouted,"what did I SAY about your satanic music!!"he shouted,the music turned off.Temari ran down the stairs and glared at her younger brother.

"SATANIC?I'm not the one who listens music that say 'I set my friends on fire'"she said as she went to the fridge and got out some eggs.

"It's better than saying 'I'm going to cannon ball into the water'"Gaara replied a bit more calmly as he got up and made himself toast,"Sakura,you want one"he asked._Sasuke _shook his head.

"Aw,still loving each other...even though Sakura is a man now.."Naruto said as he recieved glares,"..-ahem-..can I have some toast-"Gaara threw it at his face.

"...It's still hot.."Naruto said as he took it off of his face and took a bite.

"Gaara...be respectful..."Kankuro said coming downstairs",,,atleast give a heads up"he said stretching._Sasuke _looked around.

"Where's Sasuke.."Everyonet urned to look at Gaara-he kept quiet,"..Gaara..."

"...This toast is delicious."Gaara said taking a bite as he sat down next to Sasuke.Everyone continued to stared him waiting for an answer,Gaara put down his toast,"...I locked him in the closet..."everyone sighed,well it's not dangerous-,"...with Kankuro's cobra.."he whispered the last part.

_Sasuke _shot up from his seat and ran upstairs,he reached Gaara's room and kicked the closet door open only too see _Sakura _sleeping and the cobra chewing on Gaara's shoe.He gave a smile of relief and grabbed _Sakura _by the arm as he dragged her out,"Sasuke.."he whispered"..wake up.."

"Geez..can't I get some sleep around here.."_Sakura _said getting up as she stretched.Kakshi entered the room.

"We have a mission-"

"What?"_Sasuke _said looking at his teacher,"...what is it.."

"We have to send teh Kazekage's neice-Aka Gaara's-to some mall..."(some cousin's kid..)

"What is it with these missions..don't they take us seriously anymore?"Kakashi sighed at _Sakura_.

"FINE,it's not a mission..more like a favor..."Kakashi trailed off as Gaara stepped in,"for the Kazekage.."

"I have work to do..so I can't take her to the mall-"

"GAARA-KUN!!"a squeaky voice shouted,a girl with eggplant colored hair and red eyes walked in,she looked about ten,she turned and stared at _Sasuke_.Oh..no..

"So we must take her to the mall.."Kakashi said to _Sasuke _and _Sakura_,"...Kazekage has work to do..so let's go..

"I'll see you all at dinner."he looked at _Sasuke _and smiled then he disappeared.

"I think I love you"the girl said as she clinged to _Sasuke's _leg,he gave chibi tears.

* * *

**No offence on the Teddy Geiger thing,I just couldn't think of anyone else-I do like his music thought..its okay.**

**Gaara should have killed the crazy fan girl :o**

* * *

**Part Two**:Pandas!

Naruto,_Sasuke_,The little girl,and Kakashi walked into the-thank god- air conditioned building,"Sweet!sweet refreshing air!!"Naruto shouted as he layed on the cold tile floor,"..damn you Gaara for ruling over a desert.."he whispered.The little girl was holding onto _Sasuke's _hand,who was irritated, and walked into shops.

"Kawaaaaaiiii"she said as she looked at a panda,"Looks like Gaa-kun"she said as she grabbed it._Sasuke _smiled-it did kinda look like him.

"Why don't you buy it for him"Naruto said before taking in some noodles he just happened to buy,the little girl stared at it.

"He doesn't like these things.."she muttered._Sasuke _gave a frown,_hey...I gave him a stuffed animal_..

"What's your name by the way?"Kakashi sai as they walked into a toy store.

"It's Nova"she said as she picked up a doll,"...Hmm...HUSBAND! what do you think"she said looking at _Sasuke_.Only one problem,"..Oh..where'd he go.."

* * *

"HOLY CRAP I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!!"_Sasuke _shouted as girls grabbed him by the arm and dragged in across the mall,"...what do you want.."he said looking up to five girls.

"Uchiha-san!it's me"one with aqua colored hair spoke"Haru!from your high school fan club!!"_Sasuke _stood up once they let them go and he was in the parking lot.

"...What is it with fan clubs.."he muttered and looked around,"...Look..I'm getting married.."(great excuse)

They all gave chibi tears and clung to Sasuke,"No Sasuke-san!!"Haru shouted._Sasuke _rolled his eyes and ran for it,they follwed..

"JESUS!!"he shouted and ran into the bathroom-unfortunately.

"AH!!!!"a woman shrieked,unfortunately he ran into the girls bathroom._Sasuke _was busy getting hit with a purse.

* * *

"I'm sure he's fine"Naruto said shrugging his shoudlers.

* * *

Gaara sat at his black desk and stared at the stack of papers,"...Temari..are you serious.."he said glaring at the papers-hoping they woudl begone.

"Serious for ceral."Temari said as she wrote down some information on her cilpboard,"Turns out..you killed...no one this whole month!!sweet..not like last month.."she muttered.

"Last month was filled with serial killers.."

"True"Temari sat infront of Gaara,she sighed," also that we have a very special visitor coming tomorrow."

"Who would that be.."Gaara said writing his signature on papers.He didn't look up until Temari gave a very long paused,he stared at her,waiting.

"Grandma's coming!"Temari ran out of the room,Gaara snapped his pencil in half.

"Grad...mother.."he muttered in a dark voice.

* * *

_Sasuke _ran out of the girls bathroom and spotted Kakashi jsut a few steps away,"KAKASH-"someone placed their hand over his mouth and that was all he remembered.

* * *

**2 hours later:2 PM**

_Sasuke _opened his yes and remembered what happened,he stood up abruptly and took out knives,"Calm down Sakura."Gaara said as he kept signing on papers,how many more?!

"Gaara?"he said a bit confused,Gaara looked at him.

"Sakura..turns out my grandmother is coming..she's going to be asking you questions..let's just say she's very-"a knock disturbed them,"..-sigh- come in"

Temari came in slowly and mothed _'don't hurt me'_.Gaara's eyes widened once a woman a bit taller than Temari came in.She has snow white hair that came down to her waist,it was straight.Maroon colored eyes got _Sasuke's _attention.

Her figure was beyond any woman's-it was beautiful.Her clothes was similar to a kimono-only the hang or her shoulders and it split at her tigh.(I have a pic uploaded).She stared at Gaara intensely and he did so too.

"Grandson!!"she shouted with glee and hugged him.Gaara sat still and his expression was:annoyed._Sasuke _stared at the two.THAT was his grandmother?

"She looks like she's twenty!"_Sasuke _blurted out,she turned to look at him and gave him a smile._Sasuke _froze.

"Why thank you young man!take good care of myself.."she smirked and looked at Gaara,"..you never told me you had good looking friends!"she nudged him with her elbow.Gaara inhaled sharply.

"Sasuke..this is my grandmother..Nebula.."_What's with the space names..Sasuke _thought as he smiled at her,"...he's _too_ young fo you."

"What..how old is he..twenty three..."

"How about **seventeen**."Gaara corrected,she gave a grimace.

"My eyesight is bad.."

"You're _seventy four_.."_Sasuke's _jaw dropped after Gaara said that,"it _should _be.."Gaara finished.Nebula scratched her head and smiled at Gaara.

"He hates me.."she whispered at _Sasuke_,"it's because-"

"Grandmother.."Gaara warned.

"It's only because I told him to use **protection**..he was going off with some..Sakura.."she said trying to think.

"You shouted it in our **family renunion**...in the microphone..I would say the exact words-but they're _too_ vulgar."Gaara replied not amused.,"..it was our second year of being in a relationship..and after that everyone thought I was indecent."Gaara crossed his arms.Nebula frowned.

* * *

"...I think we lost him.."Naruto looked around for _Sasuke_,"...or maybe he died...SAKURA-CHAN!!"Naruto ran arond the mall.

"My husband?dead?I'm too young to be a widow!"Nova shouted as tears formed in her eyes.

"You're too young to be married,Period"Kakashi replied,"I'm sure Gaara knows where he is.."

"Lucky that Sakura missed out on this mission.."Naruto muttered as he stopped,Kakashi sighed.

"She's doing some work with Kankuro."

* * *

"Give me some coffee.."Kankuro said,_Sakura _glared at him.They were in his office,and Kankuro needed a coffee pourer.

"Hell no."_Sakura _replied as she sat infront of him.Kankuro glared at her,"I'm not doing it."

"Get your barbie to get you coffee!"

"PUPPETS!they are puppets! are you **so **mentally challenged that you CANNOT see the DIFFERENCE between dolls and PUPPETS"Kankuro shouted at her,she didn't move at all and yawned.He slammed his head against his desk.

* * *

"Gaara you **are **indec...e..nt.."_Sasuke _trailed off and Nebula stared at _Sasuke_,Gaara coughed and looked away.She walked to _Sasuke_.

"How would you know that..Gaara don't tell me.."Nebula pointed at him,"you're cheating on Sakura with **him**.."she grew a smile.

"This is great!!you can help me with the business!!"Gaara turned beet red at glared at her._Sasuke _was confused.

"Business-"

"I handle ALL the **yaoi** magazines."she said smiling,"now that you two-"_Sasuke _was red.

"Grandmother.Stop.No..no I will _never_..help you with that.."Gaara rubbed his forehead,"Meet Sakura.."

"...Now I'm utterly confused."she said looking at _Sasuke_

**Five minues after explaining.**

"...how indecent _is_ he,my dear"Nebula said grinning ear to ear,_Sasuke _was 10 different shades of red._Jiraiya and her would get along just fine..Sasuke _thought.

"...What is the purpose of your visit"Gaara demanded-ah,cold hearted Gaara.Didn't we miss him.

"Stop making it sound like a business trip"Nebula said waving her hand,"I was here to visit you all"_Sakura _bursted in the room.

"Gaara get me away from your brother before I KILL him"she said through her teeth.

"Is this her?"Nebula pointed at _Sakura_.

"Rude to point,but yes."Gaara said.This is a long day.Nebula looked all over _Sakura _and grunted in disaproval.

"She has no tuckus..."she said looking at _Sakura_._Sasuke _blushed furiosly and looked at Gaara,he smiled and looked out the window.

"You'd be surprised.."he whispered under his breath.

"How can I put you in the magazine if-"

"Grandmother!I do not want to be in porn!Gah.."Gaara spazed out and flung his arms everywhere and his sand was everywhere as well.Nebula sighed.

"Well..too bad..lots of girls love you here.."she said with a sigh._Sasuke _glared at Nebula..what girls..

"And I don't like them..I only like one.."Gaara said looking into _Sasuke's _eyes-pretending it was _Sakura _he was talking to.

"Who's this?"_Sakura _said looking at Nebula.

"So you're the handsome young man.."Neubla said looking at _Sakura_.

"That would be me.."_Sakura _said giving a smile.

"Too bad you're too young..my grandson said you're seventee-"

"Grandson?"_Sakura _looked at her in awe,"...you have a ho-"

"Sasuke get out before I make you and the wall best friends...I'll tell Kankuro to lay off-but do what he says...hope to god he says kill yoruself.."

"Gaara!"_Sasuke _scolded him.

* * *

**Gaara's grandma is very young looking :O**

**So there you go,two chapters in one :D**


	7. Sidewalk Stripping

**Sorry for taking..too long to update.**

**Been doing some reading myself-Blame Stephen King and J.K.Rowling :D**

**so here it is.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.**

**Recap:**

"Grandson?"_Sakura _looked at her in awe,"...you have a ho-"

"Sasuke get out before I make you and the wall best friends...I'll tell Kankuro to lay off-but do what he says...hope to god he says kill yourself.."

"Gaara!"_Sasuke _scolded him.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**:Sidewalk Stripping?

"I'm not going to change my answer"Gaara said looking at _Sasuke_.He stared right back at Gaara and gave a sigh.Nebula looked at _Sakura_.

"I suggest you leave..my grandson is ...homicidal.."she said trying to pick out the right words.

"I think everyone knows Gaara is a _lunatic_"_Sakura_ said emphasazing the last word as she glared at him.

"**Was**"_Sasuke_ spat back at him,Gaara gave a smirk that vanished when his grandmother turned to look at him.

"I really want you out of here."He said looking at her maroon eyes,she still kept smiling and dared to ruffle his hair.

"SA-SU-KE!I WANT MY DAMN COFFEE!"they heard a shout from another room,_Sakura_ walked out the door and came back in,she never noticed the weapons Gaara had hanging on the wall,she quickly grabbed a machete and ran to the other room.

"Sa-"_Sasuke_ got cut off.

"Let him leave..Kanuro has poisonous needles,so it's even..."Gaara said shrugging his shoulder.

"P-poison?!"_Sasuke_ inhaled sharply and locked her eyes onto Gaara,"Sabaku No Gaara,you go and make sure your brother will not POISON my body!"he said in a deep voice.Gaara nodded and covered himself in his sand,then he was gone.

"I think if anyone else talked to him like that-they would be dead."Nebula said smiling,"impressive"

"I just don't want to die!I mean Gaara and I haven't-"he paused as she saw a sly grin on the older woman,"...not _that_..we haven't even bought a house yet.."

"Ah,so you two are moving in together.."

"..Well..yes,I mean..sometimes he comes and sleeps at my house-or I to his.."

"So have you two-"

"Stop interrogating Sakura"Gaara said appearing at his desk,"you won't be poisoned."he said looking at _Sasuke_,_Because dear old Sasuke is hanged upside down-again._,Gaara thought.

"We were just having a chit chat-"

"Seriously.Why are you here,do you want to make me kill you."Gaara said looking at his grandmother.

"GAARA!"_Sasuke_ shouted at him.Nebula waved her hand.

"Oh,he says that all the time.I already told you-I'm here to visit!you'll miss me when I'm gone."she said walking over to his desk giving him a hug.Gaara froze and turned to look at his grandmother.

"I can't miss you if you're still _here_."he said frigidly.Nebula pulled one of his cheeks and Gaara grimaced,"what the-ow."he rubbed his cheek.

"When will you stop disrespecting me!"

"..When you quit asking me to be in your magazines..-"

"Fine,I'll put you with women"Gaara turned red and narrowed his eyes at his grandmother._Sasuke_ coughed,"oh!I understand..you want to be with Sakura!"

Gaara and _Sasuke_ turned different shades of red and glared at her,"We rather not.stop."he said rubbing his forehead.

"Well..I'll just be leaving then-"Gaara shot up from his desk and gave him grandmother a light hug and shook her hand.

"Goodbye now"he said as sand crawled under her feet and moved her to the door.

"I WAS JUST KIDDING!"she said holding to the wall as the sand tried to push her out the door.Silence filled the room once she was gone.

"...and that was my grandmother."Gaara said signing some papers.

"..She was nice-"Gaara looked at _Sasuke_," a bit straightforward-but nice."Gaara gave a smirk.

"Well.We've been in this office too long.Let's leave-"

"Don't you have work to do?"_Sasuke_ said looking at the piles of paper.Gaara looked at them too and grabbed the piles._Sasuke_ watched him as he saw Gaara put the piles of paper under his desk.

"Can you see the papers?"Gaara asked._Sasuke_ shook his head,"alright.Let's go"he said walking out the door as so did Sasuke.

"Where are we off to,Kazekage"_Sasuke_ said smirking.Gaara shook his head slightly.

"I'm not sure actually."he said once stepping out the building.Both froze-especially since a mobs of girls were surrounding the two.

"ZOMG IT'S TEEH KAZEKAGE!"shrieked girls.Gaara closed his eyes and breathed slowly,_Sasuke_ on the other hand tried to remember the girls faces for once he turns back.

"Gaara...you never told me you had this many..**girls**.."_Sasuke_ said slowly turning to look at the red head.

"I already told them many times I'm in a relationship with-..Sakura"Gaara said.

A girl scoffed,"the pink haired girl with the big forehead?Gaara you need someone else!"_Sasuke_ smirked slyly.

"What is your name..."he said narrowing his eyes at her.She blushed at the raven haired boy.

"My name is-"

"If you want to live..don't say."Gaara said as he tried looking for an opening,away from those girls.

"Sasuke-kun!!we love you!!"_Sasuke_ gave a weak smile.

"Um..okay,then..-"

"SAKURA!I TOLD HIM NOT TO DO IT!"Kankuro shouted from the doors.Gaara and _Sasuke_ stared at him.

"Do what-"_Sasuke_ got interrupted.

"Gaara-sama..isn't that your girlfriend..in her _undergarments_.."pointed out a girl.Gaara looked and there she was._Sakura_ was looking at Kankuro.

"Okay!"she shouted,"it's my turn to give you a dare!"she shouted once more as she walked past by Gaara,"oh,hello..Gaara"she said crossing her arms over her chest.

_...This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do..__**You mean not looking at Sakura half-naked?**__...exactly._"Sakura..go...put some clothes on.."Gaara said tring not to looking at the black lace against her cream skin-_dammit!..this is too hard for me..I need coffee.._

"Sakura...go put some clothes on."_Sasuke_ said darkly._Sakura_ smiled.

"Or what?"

"You asked for it."_Sasuke_ said shrugging his shoulder._Sakura_ froze when _Sasuke_ began to take off his shirt and threw it down next to him.He also unzipped his shorts and they dropped to his ankles,

"OMG!!"yelled girls._Sasuke_ had both hands on his boxers and was slowly slipping them-

* * *

Kakashi,Naruto,and Nova were still in the mall.Naruto,carrying about ten bags filled with dolls and clothing,Kakashi carrying about two.

"Why are you only carrying two bags!"

"Because this is _your_ training-not mine"Kakashi said keeping a grip of the little girl-she can run off anywhere.

"This isn't training!"Naruto whispered harshly-to make sure Nova wasn't hearing as she stared in awe at some jewlery,"this is torture!pure pure unadulterated torture!"

"I'm amazed you know such a large word..and it still meants-basically- pure..so..you just said pure three times"Kakashi said raising three fingers.

"I know how to count!-but that's not the point...this isn't a mission!we should just leave."Naruto said struggling with the bags.Nova stopped in her tracks and looked up at Naruto.

"We are not leaving til I am done."she muttered in a dark voice.Naruto nodded quickly and began following her as she walked.

_Scary kid.._

* * *

"OKAY OKAY!!"_Sakura_ shouted as she was red from embarrasment._Sasuke_-luckily-still had his boxers on enough that it didn't show anything.

"...Why are my streets become strip clubs..-"Gaara muttered to himself as he rubbed his head.

"Kazekage!!is it your turn now?!"

"Of course not."he said as he covered _Sakura_ in sand,sand that looked like a shirt and pants.

"Aw come on Gaara..sand..didn't you like me better in my..nice..black..lace.."_Sakura_ whispered.

"..Are you trying to seduce me..."Gaara said a bit disgusted.Right now,that's not Sakura.Otherwise he would have _gladly _accepted.

"What?!..no.."_Sakura_ said equally disgusted.

"Both of you stop it"_Sasuke_ said searching for his shirt but it seems it is lost,that and his shorts.Fangirls had crazy expressions"..not..again.."_Sasuke_ whispered as he began to run.The girls followed.

"Looks Sasu-..."Gaara paused when he looked behind _Sakura_ and saw a group of teenage guys eyeing her,"..."Gaara calmly walked to the group of the boys,who completely ignored the Kazekage.

"Man,she is hot."

Gaara wanted to rip that man's throat out,"I,actually,say she is **beautiful**..but..you know.."the men now saw Gaara and fear was upon them,"she's my girlfriend..."Gaara smiled,but then his face turned frigid,"eye her one more time and I will turn back to my old self-meaning killing anyone who I pelase.Understand."

The boys were already running away.

"I doubt that you're suppose to be threatening _your _people"_Sakura_ said looking at Gaara.

"Look,Sasuke.My threats are piling up.I don't want you to do that again-do you want me to tie you up and put you back in the closet,again."Gaara said grabbing _Sakura_ by the shoulders.People in the sidewalk paused for a moment and stared at their Kazekage.

"_Kazekage_...you can't tell me what to do.."

"Oh,but I can.."Gaara said smirking as sand covered her from her neck to her toes.Gaara began to walk home as _Sakura_ hovered next to him.

* * *

_Sasuke_ was busy hiding on the roof of a house as he saw the fangirls pass by,"-sigh- oh man..it sucks being Sasuke.."he said aloud and watched as they all stopped.He frose as well,and then it happened..

A girl slowly lifted her head and was making eye contact with him,her grin grew,"GET HIM!"

"AH!NO JESUS!!"He shot up and turned but saw a girl cracking her knuckles as she threw herself on him,"WHAT can I DO to make you all leave me alone!!"he said looking as more girls came and surrounded him.

He regreted ever saying that as he saw an evil glint on all their eyes.

* * *

"..Is that Saku-..er Sasuke?.."Naruto said squinting his eyes as he said a man being surrounded by most of the female population.

"Ah,see.I told you Sasuke was fine."Kakashi said looking up also,"...and half naked."

"My husband!!"Nova said looking up,"that..is only for me"she dropped all her bags and ran up the side of the building.

Kakashi and Naruto stared in awe,"...She's..she's an ninja too!I thought she was just a little girl!"Naruto said looking at the scene.

* * *

"Nova?"

"Look here girls-you see this man?yea..guess what?He's married.To MEEEEE now go away"Nova snapped her fingers and a black wolf automatically came to her side._Sasuke_ gave a small scream and took a step back-what he didn't know is that there was no more roof left to take that step.

"NO WAYYY!!!"_Sasuke_ shouted as he began falling off the building..

* * *

**I feel a bit rusty...**


	8. Hot Pink

**I know.**

**I know.**

**I haven't updated in a long time.**

**Sorry about that..**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**ZOMFG!!GAARAAAA I missed you.

**Gaara:...**and I can't miss you-if you're here..please..please leave.

**Sakura:..**Gaara...

**Gaara:..**Well.I didn't miss you-even when you were here..so just die-

**Me:-whacks him upside the head-**

**Sasuke:**Hah.Loser.

**Gaara:-glares and throws Sasuke out window**-

**Sakura:**GAARA!

**Me:**LOL sweet.Okkkkaaaay enough of this.please review :

**Gaara:**and Susan is sorry for taking long...we aren't.we were enjoying our days off.

**Naruto:..**in the sun..

**Kankuro**:..in the bars..

* * *

**Recap:**

"Nova?"

"Look here girls-you see this man?yea..guess what?He's married.To MEEEEE now go away"Nova snapped her fingers and a black wolf automatically came to her side.Sasuke gave a small scream and took a step back-what he didn't know is that there was no more roof left to take that step.

"NO WAYYY!!!"Sasuke shouted as he began falling off the building..

* * *

_Chapter Eight:_Hot Pink

_Sasuke _felt his throat was on fire for all the screaming he was doing,finally he landed.His eyes were shut so tight it stung-

"Sakura"said a familiar voice.

_Sasuke _hesitated to open his eyes ,but did so,"..."He sat up and noticed he wasn't dead.Actually he was on very soft sand,"Gaara?!"

Gaara stood there with his hand raised,he was commanding the sand afterall,"you need to watch your step"he said smiling.

"Sakura,you idiot.You almost killed me"_Sakura _said behind Gaara.She was currently covered in sand and hovering.

_Man,Gaara _can _multitask with his sand_.._Sasuke _thought,"Right..sorry about that.."he said hopping off the sand Gaara caught him with.

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto climbed up the building to get Nova.Afterall she was about to kill all of those girls,what they saw was definitely unexpected.,"..."

"No.no-he..-laughs- he has heart boxers"said Nova to the group of girl as the all sat down calmly.

"Nooooo-Sasuke?really?!"

"Oh yes..dont' ask me how I know"Nova said laughing along with the other girls.

Kakashi heard laughing next to him and stared at Naruto,"Hah...Sasuke has hearts!"Naruto smirked.

"It's better than you're bunnies.."Nova said to Naruto.He stiffened.

"They're killer rabbits."

"Alright...Nova..I think it's time for you to go home.."Kakashi said holdign out his hand.Nova pouted but nodded her head.

"Wha-but we must hear more Sasuke-related stories-"

"He's in love with Gaara"Naruto said with a nod.Kakashi sighed.In a way-it is true.The fangirls were quiet.

* * *

"I think this enough for today.."Gaara said walking down the street with _Sasuke _and a hovering _Sakura_.

"Let me down you idio-"

"No."Gaara said cutting off _Sakura_._Sasuke _turned to look at him.

"Don't you still have all of those papers to sign..."he said smirking,once Gaara gave a scowl and shook his head.All three walked silently down the sidewalk.

Or so they hoped the walk would be"GRANDSON!!"Gaara froze.

"My god..does this woman...want me to kill myself.."Gaara said slapping his forehead.Nebula ran to Gaara.

"I think it was very rude of you to-"

"I do not care what you think is rude or not..excuse me."Gaara said walking past her.

"Gaara!"_Sasuke _shotued at him,"it's your grandmother-"

"She doesn't not matter to me..and apparently I don't matter to her,when she decided _not _to stop my father from killing me"Gaara turned to look at Nebula.She was as pale as a sheet.

"Ga..."_Sasuke _didn't even bother,that _was _horrible.

"Come Sakura"Gaara said and _Sasuke _followed.

"I couldn't do anything-"

"You could have done _everything_,but chose not to"Gaara said frigidly,not bothering to turn around and look at her,"I understand though...I was a monster back then"

"By the way you're acting to me..it appears you still are."Nebula retorted.

* * *

"Seriously,he is."Naruto said.The girls squealed.

"GAARA AND SASUKE!ZOMFG HOT!"Naruto and Kakashi looked a bit confused at their reactions.

"...Let's get out of here.."Kakashi said but Nova stopped.

"Wait"she snapped her fingers and the black wolf that was sleeping on the floor stood ubruptly and ran to the forest,"..he needs to sleep at his home."she said as she jumped off the edge of the building and landed on her feet.

Kakashi did the same,and Naruto failed miserably.He landed on his head,meaning he is now knocked out.

"..Idiot"Nova said slapping her forehead.

* * *

"Perhaps I still have a bit of Shukaku left over"Gaara said shrugging his shoulder,"doesn't matter."

Nebula felt her eyes sting and she walked to Gaara,"I've always loved you-"

"Funny way of showing-"

"Do not interrupt.I've always loved you..and still do..there is a reason why I could not stop your father..and I will not waste my time explaining it,"she said to him and left.

Gaara stood there quietly.

"The suspense is killing me"_Sakura _said behind Gaara.

"If you hate her...then why did you leave her in your office for so long?"

"A part of me told me not to throw her out.."Gaara said so low it was barely a whisper._Sasuke _knew that part..it was called the _heart_,"..I think it was my liver"_Sasuke _just stared at the man.

* * *

Kankuro sat at his desk,"..this..is...BORING!!"Temari walked in.

"I'M GLAD YOU SAID THAT! I have an idea.."she said smirking.

"An idea?"Kankuro said leaning on his desk.She closed the door.

"Gaara is not in his office..you know we've been waiting for this day.."

"My god..let's go get it."Kankuro and Temari began to laugh.

* * *

Gaara was just about to open the door to the house,but he felt something.

"What is it"_Sakura _asked annoyed.

"I have a bad feeling something is going to happen..something..terrible.."

**Next morning**

Gaara was petrified once he opened the door to his office.

* * *

_Sasuke,Sakura_,Temari,and Kankuro sat at the kitchen table,"So we painted his office..ALL of it"Temari said snickering.

"What color?"_Sasuke _said amused.Kankuro grinned and looked at Temari with an evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

"...hot..."Gaara closed the door to his office"PINK!!!"

* * *

_Sakura _nearly choked on her bread,"Hot pink?!"The four began to laugh.

"I was aiming more for canary yellow..you know..to burn his eyes on what ever they laid on..but hot pink was more torture..he hates that color.."_Sasuke _thanked that he actually had _light _pink hair.

* * *

Gaara covered himself in sand and teleported.

* * *

"Aren't you two afraid that he'll come and get you.."_Sasuke _said with a smile.Temari scoffed.

"Like he'd ever..."she paused and turned to look at her brother.

"Temari..he **would**..he would and you know it.."Kankuro said in a scared voice.He felt his blood run cold,when a hand was placed on his shoulder.Temari felt chills,when she too felt a hand on her shoulder.

"My..dearest...siblings.."Gaara said.

_Sasuke _and _Sakura _quietly crawled out of the kitchen.

"Do you have..any idea..on how I would _love _to show you my gratitude for you two..painting my office?"Gaara said witha voice filled with abhorrence.

"A...a thank you will be _just _fine"Kankuro said in a low voice.

"Infact!we don't even **need **a thank you!your smile says-it all?!"Temari said slowly slipping away form his grasp,but Gaara gripped harder.

"Oh no..you two will just _love _this"

* * *

"I wonder if Gaara killed them"_Sakura _muttered._Sasuke _turned to look at her,"..he could of..and you know it..WHICH is why I am a better canidate for your heart"she said smiling.

_Sasuke _scoffed,"I'll be the judge of that...and I already said no..Gaara wouldn't **kill **his siblings..maybe..beat them _near _the point of death..but..but not kill"he said a bit confused to what he himself was saying.

"..I'm curious now.."_Sakura _got out from their hiding spot-which was under the coffee table in the living room.

"AHH!!MY GOD!!NO!!PLEASE!!PLEASE NO!!"Temari and Kankuro shrieked.

"On second thought.."_Sakura _said going back to the hiding spot.

* * *

"Ga-gaara..please..dear god.."Temari hung her head to block the sight infront of her.

Temari and Kankuro were strapped unto seats,and infront of them was a tv.What the tv was playing..that was the horrible part.

"You will watch this,and love it"Gaara said turning the volume up louder and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm in hell"Kankuro whispered,he shifted his gaze to his sister and noticed she was rocking back and forth,"Te-temari"

"I love you..you love me..we're a HAPPY family!"she sang along with the tv,yes.It was Barney.

"No..no..TEMARI!"

* * *

"You are one cruel,psychotic-"

"Thank you"Gaara said cutting of _Sakura_.

* * *

**There you go!**

**I'll try to update faster,but I can't promise anything.**

**Especially since I'm sick now..**

**damn.**


	9. Voices and Lionsitting

**I had a terrible experience of**

writer's block

**DUN DUN DUN**

**hate that DD:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Gaara:...**

**Me:...**

**Sakura:...**

**Me:Let's just get to the point where I dont' own you?**

**Gaara:sounds good.**

**Sakura:yea,sure.**

**Me:..I don't own these guys..BUT SOMEDAY I SHALL!!**

**Gaara:..no she won't.**

**Recap:**

"Ga-gaara..please..dear god.."Temari hung her head to block the sight infront of her.

Temari and Kankuro were strapped unto seats,and infront of them was a tv.What the tv was playing..that was the horrible part.

"You will watch this,and love it"Gaara said turning the volume up louder and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm in hell"Kankuro whispered,he shifted his gaze to his sister and noticed she was rocking back and forth,"Te-temari"

"I love you..you love me..we're a HAPPY family!"she sang along with the tv,yes.It was Barney.

"No..no..TEMARI!"

-------------------------------

"You are one cruel,psychotic-"

"Thank you"Gaara said cutting of _Sakura_.

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**_Voices and Lion-sitting._

"SLAVE!"Naruto said coming into the house._Sasuke _groaned,"I would like my breakfast to be served,my underwear to be ironed,and my dry cleaning pick up!"he said looking at a very mad _Sasuke_.

"Naruto-"Gaara got cut off by _Sasuke_.

"Why of course,Master!let me get you your breakfast"_Sasuke _said smiling then muttered with as scowl,"that will be soused in poison."_Does he even have dry-cleaning?_he wondered.

_Sakura _and Gaara stood quietly staring at _Sasuke_.Naruto walked passed them and sat on the couch.

"I think a bit of Gaara rubbed off on you..the whole.._let's kill people _thing"_Sakura _said eyeing _Sasuke_,"you kind of sound like me now too!"she added with a smirk.

"I have to go cook now"_Sasuke_ said with a sigh as he walked to the kitchen and put on an apron.Gaara had the very strong urge to choke Naruto,and say it was an accident,but then who would turn Sasuke back to Sakura?

"How many days have passed Naruto?"Gaara asked.

"About four more left!"Naruto yawned,"then I can turn you guys back to normal and you will all love me!"

"We hate you because you did this...and we will never love you again"_Sakura _said,"not that anyone did anyway"

"BURN'D!"Neji said popping out of nowhere.

"This is getting too odd..how come none of you fear me now!get out of my house Hyuuga before I slaughter your family!..and all it's branches!"Gaara said with a glare.Neji scoffed at Gaara's threat and sat next to Naruto,raising his legs to the coffee table.

"Get your feet of the coffee table!"Gaara said commanding his sand that threw Neji to the wall beside the tv,"took me months to make it"he said dusting off the table.

"_You _made this"_Sakura _said unsure,"I don't believe that..you need patience for this..and you..don't..that's why you kill and are considered a psychotic man"

"..."Gaara commanded his sand and it threw _Sakura_ on the ceiling.

"HEY!"_Sasuke_ appeared,"...shut up all of you!I can't cook in peace!"

"Let my slave girl-..boy...boy-girl cook"Naruto said leaning back on the couch.

"Ow...my face.."_Sakura_ said as she got up after being thrown,she was rubbing her arms,"I really don't know how Sakura fell for you..you're too violent.."

"Ow"Neji too complained as he stood straight and sat back down on the couch.

_Sasuke_ came in with a plateand a glare on his face,"here"he gave it to Naruto,he merely stared at it.

"What..in the hell is this?!"

"It's called a Poptart.Eat it."_Sasuke_ muttered darkly,and Naruto ate it with joy-everyone paused.

Not because Naruto ate with joy(fake!!) but because suddenly the whole house went pitch black.

"GAARA!stop commanding the darkness-you demon!!"_Sakura_ shouted.Gaara just ignored her.

_I seriously cannot believe you all did this..AGAIN_

_Sasuke_ and Gaara stood still,"Gaara..is that.."

"The voice?"Gaara finished.

"..."everyone else stood still.

"Why is it so dark in this house?!"Temari's voice said most likely from the stairs,"I can't see anything!..wait..am..I..dead?!...shi-"

"You're not dead Temari"Gaara said.

_Do you guys like switching bodies?it's pretty weird._

"Naruto started it all"Gaara said.

"I did not-...okay yes I did..but it was funny!"he whinned.

_yes it was rather entertaining_

_except that tornado.._

_and Kakashi.._

"...why are you even here?!"_Sasuke_ finally said.

_Oh right,business._

_I've come for you and that..guy._

"..but it's not even the last day yet?!"

_-Sigh-_

_FINE!_

_fine._

_I guess I'll just leave-oh may I use your bathroom?_

"...you have a body?"_Sakura_ asked aloud-suddenly the house lit up and a woman with chocolate colored hair and green eyes stood before them,"..and a..nice one.."she said a bit envious.

"Thank you..bathroom?"the voice said looking at Gaara.

"Up the stairs first door to the left."She walked passed them all and they stood in silence.

"..who..is **she**...and can I **marry **her.."Naruto said looking as the woman walked up the final step.

"_'Friad_ not..for she is mine.."Neji mumbled as he also stared._Sasuke_ and Temari groaned,but _Sasuke_ looked at Gaara-he was also looking at the woman.

"Gaara!"

"Wha-oh."Gaara cleared his throat and was about to speak but Kankuro raced down the stairs.

"GUYS!..there is a _really _hot chick upstairs.."he said enthusiastically.

"I'm going to beat the next guy who looks at her that way"_Sasuke_ muttered and Temari nodded.

"That's why I rather not show up like this..may I introduce myself..I'm being rather rude.."the woman said coming out of nowhere,"I am Aphordite"she said with a slight bow.

"Makes sense on why we all turned to look at you.."Gaara said aloud more to himself than to her.

"Wait..the..goddess?!"_Sasuke_ said in disbelief.

"Yes"Aphrodie said with a sigh,"I must be leaving now,good day..I'll be back in about four days"and with that said and a snap of her fingers she left.

"So..polite.."Neji said with a dreamy sigh.

"She's actually pretty snappy.."_Sasuke_ said remembering,Gaara nodded.

* * *

The next morning Kakashi came to them with a surprise..

"Kakasi..what is..that"Naruto said as he pointed to the lion Kakashi had on a leash.

"Gaara please-"

"No"

"Please I'll-"

"NO"

Kakashi frowned under his mask and furrowed his eyebrows"I'll give you anything-"

"NO-wait"Gaara thought of somehting,"..anything?"

"Yes,yes..just take care of Freddy"

"..Nice..name..fine I will."Gaara took the leash and the lion shook his head.

* * *

_Sasuke_ lay on his bed and was having such a pleasent dream but something brushed over his face,then once again,finally he got tired of it and opened an eye,"oh..my"his eyes shot open as he met with a lion.

* * *

Gaara heard a scream and he ran to the room,"what!what is it?!"he looked around and saw _Sasuke_ being licked over and over buy the lion,Gaara tried not to smile.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!"

"..We..have a new member to the house."

"Oh great!did you get a Giraffe too?!"_Sasuke_ stood away from the bed and saw the lion lay its head down on his pillow.

"No,but that would be a good idea.."Gaara smirked at _Sasuke_'s annoyed expression,"it's only for a few days and Kakashi will take Freddy back"

"...Freddy?"

"Yes,..odd name"Gaara walked to the lion,"plus when Sasuke is back in his body..I'll feed him to Freddy."_Sasuke_ rolled his yes.

"That lion better stay away from me!"_Sasuke_ closed his eyes,"nearly gave me a heart attack-"

"WHOOOOOO!!"Naruto ran in with only swimming shorts.

"...I'm not going to ask"Gaara said.

"Neither am I"_Sasuke_ said a bit confused.

"I'm going to give Freddy a bath!"The lion raised his head and shuddered,"le'ts get in the _water_-"Freddy growled once Naruto said 'water'-he got up and began to claw at the room.

* * *

Temari,Kankuro,and _Sakura_ were in the kitchen when they heard screams,"holy-!..what the hell?"Kankuro stared at the ceiling.Naruto,Gaara,and _Sasuke_ ran in the kitchen and ran out the backdoor.

"What's..going on-"they turned and Freddy was roaring and destroying everyroom,"RUN!"Temari shouted as Freddy was charging towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Gaara...that **lion**..has kicked us out of our _own _house.."Temari said poking at him to emphasize.

"I didn't say _'water'_"

"Oh yes!blame this on me!"Naruto shouted pointing at Gaara.

"Basically it **is **your fault"_Sakura_ said twitching as they all stood outside in the front lawn watching through the windows as the lion was still on a rampage.

"He needed a bath!"Naruto pouted and _Sasuke_ patted him in the sholder.

"Shh it's okay"_Sasuke_ said,"it's not your fault you're-"

"-an idiot"_Sakura_ muttered.

They all shuddered when Freddy roared.

"Hey..where's Kankuro?"Temari looked around.

* * *

"N-nice..kitty!!"Kankuro said as he hid behind the sofa and Freddy spotted him,"I'll-I'll give you some..Meow Mix?"

* * *

"AHHHHHH!!"

"I think he's still in the house.."Gaara said,"just a thought.."

* * *

**lion-sitting sounds fun.**

**The voice came back :D**

**basically she was just this..voice..helping Sakura and Gaara when they were switched and oddly enough there was a tornado involved...**

**I apologize for taking so long..**

**Also that I am currently writing two chapters of another story,Naruto of course..I'm hoping to post it soon but I just have to add some things..basically it's a **

**Gaa**_Saku_**Sasu**

**I'm also going to start a Labyrinth fanfiction,so..yay haha :D**

**I"ll give you a preview of the new Naruto story I am writing:**

Despite the fact that Gaara had left her,she was so happy he was back-wait a minute.Her smile faded.She couldn't kiss him like she wanted,she couldn't run her hands through his hair like she wanted,she couldn't do anything because she is,"..with..Sasuke.."

"What about Sasuke?"Gaara said confused.Sakura stood up straight and had her hands at her side.

"I'm..with him"she mutttered and now it was Gaara's turn to be quiet.

"No..you cannot..because..._we_-"

"_You_..left me,remember?"Sakura said trying not to sound hurt but failed miserably.Gaara cleared his throat and then stared at his hand,the silver ring glinting in the light.

"I did not want to..and we both know that.."he said looking at her directly in the eyes now.Sakura crossed her arms and stared at him.

"I can't just break up with him..Sasuke..was _there _for me..and I..I-"

"Don't...you dare say it..because you know you don't mean it,now that you've seen me"Gaara said in a _'matter of fact' _tone.Sakura now glared at him


	10. Just Joking Around

**MUCH OOC-NESS!**

**((out-of-character))**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN ANYYTHINGGG!!**

**even the Joker.**

Recall:

"Shh it's okay"_Sasuke_ said,"it's not your fault you're-"

"-an idiot"_Sakura_ muttered.

They all shuddered when Freddy roared.

"Hey..were's Kankuro?"Temari looked around.

-

"N-nice..kitty!!"Kankuro said as he hid behind the sofa and Freddy spotted him,"I'll-I'll give you some..Meow Mix?"

-

"AHHHHHH!!"

"I think he's still in the house.."Gaara said,"just a thought.."

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**_Just joking around_

"GAARA!Get in OUR house and CONTROL that lion that YOU brought in!"Temari shouted at him,"or so help me god I will beat you everyday with a FISH!"

Gaara looked at her with an expression of 'unimpressed',"A fish...a fish?"he repeated.

"They're scaly-...it hurts.."Naruto said rubbing his right cheek,"Hinata got so mad at me one day that...oh man.."his eye twitched.

Gaara rolled his eyes and looked at his sister,"**you **_know _it's fun to see a crazy lion run around the house chasing Kankuro"he said raising an non-existant eyebrow.

"YES but I dont' want to clean all of that up!"Temari said wincing when she saw through the window Kankuro being thrown around like a rag doll.

"Gaara!you're brother-"

"Again...do I care?"Gaara said looking at _Sasuke_.

_Sasuke _narrowed his eyes,"Sabaku No Gaara-you go in there.Get your brother.Control that lion.Clean the house or I will not give you that _special gift _that I was saving for our three years being together!"

Everyone knew what _Sasuke _was talking about,and they all looked at Gaara now.His pale face became red from embarassment.

* * *

"Wow Gaara..."Temari said in awe as she saw her brother in a pitch black apron,sitting right next to her,"..do you really need to wear that?"she asked as Gaara slowly moved his hand left and right,the sand moving the vaccum.

"If I don't..Sakura will-"

"I can't believe you gave in for se-"Temari cutted him off while shaking her head.

"I'm a hormoned ragged,teenage boy!what do you want from me?!"Gaara said looking at his sister with a death glare and he clenched his fist.

Both of them heard a crunching noise and they looked infront of them,"Oh great..now we have no vaccum...way to go hormoned ragged teenager.."Temari muttered as Gaara's sand held the vaccum in a death grip.Gaara scowled and made the sand drop to the ground,along with the vaccum.

"Back onto the subject and not you destroying things again...I guess I should have expected you to turn into...a teenager-"

"With ragging hormones"Gaara interrupted.

"Yes..that.."Temari said as she lifted her feet on the table.

"..."Gaara smacked her feet off and she glared at him.

Both Temari and Gaara paused from their sibling-ness and heard someone knock at the door.

"I think this is the first person to knock at our door.."Gaara said trying to remember.

"Rather than knock it down.."Temari said with a smirk.

_Sasuke _came out from the kitchen and walked towards the door,he opened it and immediately closed it.Pressed against the door he began to hyperventilate,"They're heeeeeere.."he said in a scared voice.

"...Who?"Temari said standing up and looking out the window,"awww..they look adorable!"

Gaara was still sitting on the couch and watched as _Sasuke _ran up stairs followed by the slam of a door.

"Wait..what..are they doing with that log..and..why are they.."Temari pressed her face against the glass,"ohhh mann..Gaa-"

There was thumps on the door until it fell down.

"-ra.."Temari leaned on the glass.Gaara's eyes got wide as he saw three little girls come in his house,"..."

"GAARA-SAMA!!"

"Oh..shi-"Gaara teleported himself quickly to his office,"oh..much better..."he said leaning on his chair gently closing his eyes-

"Kaze..kage-sama?what..are you wearing?"Gaara looked infront of him and there stood one of his employees,he looked down and still had the black apron.

"Oh..this.."He looked up at her confused face and rose his hand,"dont' ask-..wait..why are you in here?!"

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

_Sasuke _hid in the closet,"I'm..gonna hide here for the rest of my life-"

The door opened and three little girls were awfully happy.

"..."_Sasuke _hugged the clothes from the rack"Okay..I guess not.."

* * *

"Kankuro-sama told me that when none of you are here I should be in charge of your work..so I was just finishing some of your paperwork.."she said timidly.

"..."Gaara looked at this clean desk,"Oh..good then..but..I'll be okay with my stacks of paper.."he said and with a wave of his hand he dismissed her,"..oh..crap..Sakura"he thought outloud.

* * *

Kankuro layed on his bed with bandages all over his body,he was currently reading a magazine with Freddy next to him.

Freddy was currently sleeping with his paws up in the air but he suddenly sat up,"What is it buddy-"Kankuro got cut off as he watched three little girls drag Sasuke past his open door.

"SAVE ME!!"Sasuke said trying to hold onto something.

Kankuro and Freddy just sat there and watched _Sasuke _go by.

"..Well..that was weird.."Kankuro muttered to himself.

Freddy roared.

* * *

Temari sat in the couch reading a magazine as the three little girls dragged _Sasuke _down the stairs.

"Where's Sakura?!"Gaara said as he appeared out of nowhere,looking around frantically until his eyes set on the stairs.

"GAAAARAAA!!"_Sasuke _shouted getting a hold of the rail.

"Just..kick them down.."Gaara said looking at him.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Gaara.Even Kankuro and Freddy stood at the top of the stairs shaking their heads.

"OOH! Like I haven't said _that _one before.."Gaara said with a slight roll of his eyes.He walked to the stairs and grabbed the girls' hands.Their reaction of course was more glee than fear.

"Ohmagawd!"

"He's grabbing our hands!"

one of them squealed-well..all actually.

"If you want to keep your hands attached to your arms"He said getting down to their level,"be quiet?mmkay?"he said looking into their eyes,and he had a smirk as they only stared at him.

"Ohmagawd.."

"He just threathened us!"

and they squealed once more.

Gaara just didn't understand why no one feared him anymore?did he have to do something he might regret to make people fear them?..again?!"That's it."He got down to their level again.

"Does he get a kick out of threathening kids?"Temari whispered aloud to _Sasuke _as she eyed Gaara.

"I was about to ask you.."_Sasuke _said as he sat on a stair.

"Will you three look at that vaccum-"Gaara got interrupted.

"Why's it crushed?"

"Why's it on the floor?"

"Can I have it?"

"JUST LOOK AT IT!"he shouted with a slight twitch in his eye.He then commanded his sand to raise it into the air and clench it again,this time nothing was left of the vaccum,"that will be you three if you come near my house again...or me.."Now the three got it."Understood?"

"You're mean!"

"You're a monster!"

"I don't like you anymore!"

and the three little girls left running out the door,wel where the door used to be...

"Are..are you..."_Sasuke _stood up to look Gaara closely,"are you smiling?!"

"Oh it feels good to be feared again"He said as he bent to grab the door and placed it in it's spot.

"I thought you hated being feared.."Temari said as she flipped a page from her magazine.

"It's better than being chased around by little girls.."he muttered as he walked into the kitchen and was looking through many cabinets.

"Gaara...are you turning evil again?"Temari said putting her magazine down,"oh don't tell me your-"

_Sasuke _swore he stopped breathing for a moment when Gaara came out in a black cape,mask,and suit,"Why so serious?"he said looking at _Sasuke_.

"The _Joker _says that..."Temari said throwing her magazine at him,only the be shielded by sand"disgrace" she mummbled as she walked up the stairs.

"Damn."Gaara muttered as he went back to the kitchen and later appeared in a purple suit with face paint,"Okay..now I have to go."he said as he made his messy hair,even more messy(yum?)

"Where are you going?!"_Sasuke _said a bit confused.

"I have to go and torture people for a while..."Gaara said in a monotone voice as he moved the door and placed it on the wall and disappeared.

"..."_Sasuke _was still frozen on the spot and wondered something,that he couldn't help saying it aloud,"Who keeps costumes in kitchen cabinets?!"he rolled his eyes and hoped Gaara would come back..and cuddle with him-but of course Gaara won't because he thinks it's kind of weird,"Temari!"he shouted.

"Don't worry!he used to do this allllll the time!"she shouted back.

* * *

**I...I don't know..**

**I really don't know.**

**I think lack of sleep made this chapter...**

**...**

**I liked when he threathened the girls.**

**He's turning evil again!yay!**


	11. Look At That Bloody Mess

**Since you all have been deprived of my insane mind..why not another chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing!**

**soooo I don't own Beerfest,Subway,Food Network,Joker,Edward Norton..ohmagawd...how many things...**

Recap:

"Damn."Gara muttered as he went back to the kitchen and later appeared in a purple suit with face paint,"Okay..now I have to go."he said as he made his messy hair,even more messy(yum?)

"Where are you going?!"Sasuke said a bit confused.

"I have to go and torture people for a while..."Gaara said in a monotone voice as he moved the door and placed it on the wall and disappeared.

"..."Sasuke was still frozen on the spot and wondered something,that he couldn't help saying it aloud,"Who keeps costumes in kitchen cabinets?!"he rolled his eyes and hoped Gaara would come back..and cuddle with him-but of course Gaara won't because he thinks it's kind of weird,"Temari!"he shouted.

"Don't worry!he used to do this allllll the time!"she shouted back.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**_Look at that bloody mess!_

Gaara woke up in a really bizzare place-and by bizzare I mean he woke up in the zoo.Next to a Zebra,who was infact dead and bloody,"..Oh man!"he placed a hand to his face and looked at it,red,"Crap!not again!"he then looked and saw a lion not too far,covered in blood,"Oh.."_That...that explains things.._**what did you mean 'not again'?! **_you...really don't want to know..._

Gaara broke the display window of the zoo and walked down the hall passing many empty places,where animals should be"That explains why the Zebra and lion are together...man...what did I do last night?!"he said aloud and saw the zoo was a mess,he quickly ran home.

* * *

_Atleast the door's fixed.._he thought as he opened it and quickly went for the stairs-

"HOLD IT!"

He froze and and turned to the entrance of the kitchen._Sasuke _had his hands placed on his hips,wait..."Sasuke has hips?"he muttered.

"Gaara-what is this?!"

"It means Sasuke has some weird abnormaility in which he has very feminine parts in his body..his hips are just one example"he said placing his hand on his chin as he circled _Sasuke_,"but if you look at-"

"I meant this!"_Sasuke _said holding the newspaper handing it to him,"..and stop checking Sasuke out...makes me jealous.."he said walking out the kitchen to the living room.

_Crap...this allllways happens when I put on the suit.._

The headline read:

**20 PEOPLE DEAD!18 INJURED! 14 WITHOUT CABLE AND THE ZOO HAS BEEN DESTROYED!WHO'S FAULT IS THIS?**

"I wonder if they caught me this time..."he flipped tha pages and read with a smile.

"**Of course we all know this is Kankuro's fault but seeing he is Gaara's brother and we don't want to die,nothing shall happen!good day!**"

"Yes!"Gaara said with a smirk and he headed upstairs to take a shower.

_Sasuke _watched tv in the living room and changed it to the news.

_"So what we have here is a man..in a purple suit..letting all the animals in the zoo free"said the anchorwoman._

_"And of course we can all tell that the slim man with red hair is actually Kankuro Sabaku"said the anchorman._

_"He should be more behaved like his younder brother and sister."the two laughed and smiled at the tv._

_"Next on the news! Edward Norton-"_

_Sasuke _changed it to the Food Network and watched Iron Chef,"come on Morimoto..."

"Sakura!!"Gaara shouted,"no,not you Sasuke..the REAL one!"

_Sasuke _got up and went up the stairs,"Gaara?"

"In the room!"

_Sasuke _went inside and saw Gaara with a towel wrapped around his waist,he was frozen._;KFGBANW45#rqe#GBVDSFGBD!! Naruto has to switch us back!_now_!_

"I need stitches.."he said with a slight frown as he showed him his other arm,a deep slash was there,"I think I fought with some animal.."

_Sasuke _rolled his eyes,"Orrrrr?"

"Or you can heal me"Gaara said with a smile,"...please?" (..he said please..?!)

_Sasuke _really wished he was a girl again.(LOL..that sounds funny..)"I thought your sand would protect you...?"

"It's hard to explain..it does when I'm in danger..but when I let it think I'm not..and I go after danger..well it just leaves me alone for a while.."he said as _Sasuke _placed a hand over the wound.

"Oh crap.."_Sasuke _said,"I can't heal you if I'm in Sasuke's body!"

"I don't want him touching me..."Gaara said with a twitch.

"Hmmm it seems to me that is the only way.."_Sasuke _and Gaara turned around and froze in shock when Itachi stood infront of them,in a doctor's suit.Kisame was in a nurses outfit with a red wig,"unless if you want my help.."Itachi said as he got a needle out with some string.

"No"Gaara stepped away from him.

"Good..because I'm hungry.."Itachi placed the needle away and looked at Kisame.

"Oh..Itachi..don't-"

"Don't worry..I'm not thinking Arby's..I'm thinking" he placed his hand up ,"five.."

"Itachi..don't!you're scaring me!"Kisame pleaded.

"Five dollar..."Itachi kept going.

"Five dollar footlong at Subway's!"_Sakura _said as she ran into the room with a smile,"I want some too-**ITACHI**!"she pointed a finger at him.

"Nice look for you Sasuke..."Itachi said as he disappeared along with Kisame.

"Damn!"_Sakura _said as she was about to leave the room.

"No!Sasuke I need you!"_Sasuke _shouted to her._Sakura _turned with a smile and an arched eyebrow.

"Nice to know you feel the same way babeh"_Sakura _said leaning against the door frame.

Gaara growled under his breath and glared at him.

"Not that way."_Sasuke _said staring at him,"I need you to heal Gaara..come here."

"Can he put some clothes on first..."_Sakura _said pointing at Gaara,"it's kind of weird-"

"NO! he HAS to stay half-naked okay?"_Sasuke _shouted.

Both Gaara and _Sakura _exchanged glances and then looked back at _Sasuke_.He cleared his throat and looked at _Sakura _again,"just come here"

Sakura placed a hand on Gaara's arm,with disgust of course,and a green aura appeared on her plam,"...this tingles.."_Sakura _said with a slight smile but looked at Gaara and it went away.

"Thanks.."Gaara muttered when _Sasuke _took _Sakura's _hand away,he looked at his arm and it was bleeding?!"what the f-"

"Sasuke!I think you made it worse!"_Sasuke _shouted,"It's okay!it's okay!you didn't know how!UGGGH!!I thought you would!!I'm so stup-"

"Sakura!stop insulting yourself for a moment and take Gaara to a damn hospital!"_Sakura _said getting a hold of _Sasuke's _shoulders.

"Whoaaa...dude.."Gaara said with a smile and drowsy eyes,"..that's..A LOT..of blood isn't?"he said looking at the floor as a small puddle of blood appeared.

* * *

"So he tripped..down the stairs..."the doctor said to _Sasuke _and _Sakura_ with both his eyebrows arched.

"Yeah..pretty much.See..he tripped and Sasuke here walked out of the kitchen with a knife and that's how he got it!"_Sakura _said to the doctor with many hand gestures.

The doctor looked at them for a second then smiled,"Sounds pretty reasonable to me!He'll be fine.One of my best healers is with him!She's grea-"

"_She_?"_Sasuke _repeated with a dark voice.

"Did..all the happiness in the world go away for just a second..?"The doctor said looking around.

* * *

Gaara opened his eyes ever so slowly to see a woman with striking features.Her hair was at her waist,and a beautiful shade of navy blue.Her eyes were amazing,a very bright crimson red and she had these pink lips-WHOA!.._Sakura-_**I think she's coming...**

"Gaara!"_Sasuke _rushed in and saw the beauty with her hand placed on his arm,"whoa.."he said looking at her,"you are possibly-"

"the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen.."_Sakura _finished,"sorry Aphrodite...she is!"_Sakura _smiled.

The woman stared at the two,"Um..thank you..well...The Kazekage should be fine by the end of the day,he lost a lot of blood!"she said in a melodic voice.She looked at the time,"Oh I'll be right back!"she stood up only to show her amazing body and amazingly short nurse outfit...?

"Dude..."_Sakura _said as the nurse went away with a grin looking at Gaara.

"Dude..."Gaara repeated as he stared at the door.

_Sasuke _slapped _Sakura _and Gaara.

"Sakura! I-I!"_Stop looking at other women!you have Sakura!you love her! _**it's kind of hard when Sakura can't hug you or kiss you anymore though..**_tell me about it..just three more days...just three more days.._

"Oh right!your love-thing..relationship..do you want me to help..?"_Sakura _said._Sasuke _and Gaara both stared.

"How can YOU help?"

_Sakura _took off her shirt and placed her hands on her hips,"I'm hoping she's attracted to women.."_Sakura _said as she waited for the nurse to come back.

"SASUKE!don't expose my body infront of Gaara!"Sasuke shouted as he threw the shirt back to her.

"But this is for you and me!!what if she is attracted to women!!"

"What if she isn't?"Gaara said as he tried not to look at Sakura,though he really wanted too..he doesn't mind seeing her in a bra._NO!respect her!_**...hormones say nay..come on!take a peak!** Gaara looked at _Sakura _more closely and noticed she had a beauty marks right on both her hip bones,he smiled at how nice it looked on her pale skin-which he loved-

"Gaara..stop looking at me."_Sasuke _said with a blushing face.Gaara cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

"Okay I'm back-"the nurse had a smile but it went away when she saw _Sakura _without a shirt,"you need...clothes in a hospital.."she said.

"Oh!me?!tee-hee"_Sakura _said getting the shirt,"I was just..checking if I had my lacey black bra on today!"

Gaara groaned once _Sakura _said that,he wanted to check once more if she _did _have the lacey black bra on...that was his favorite.

"Well,Gaara after this healing you may leave if you please"the nurse said walking to him placing her hand on his arm.

_Sasuke _glared at her.

* * *

Temari walked out of the kitchen only to see _Sasuke,Sakura_,and Gaara walk in,"Where were you three?"

"Well..we were in the hospital.."Gaara said but was a bit quiet as he grabbed his arm.

"But Sakura decided to lunge after the nurse that was helping Gaara.."_Sakura _said glaring at _Sasuke_.

"And then we got kicked out.."Gaara finished.Sasuke walked around to him and tok a peak at his arm.

"Oh you'll be fine..she did a really good job..you just have a scab now"he said smiling but then frowned,"I'm really sorry Gaara-"

"GOD!"Sakura shouted raising her arms in the air,"stop smiling in my body! and be caring! haven't I taught you to be like me yet?!do you need classes?!"Sakura said yaking Sasuke's arm and dragging him upstairs.

Both Temari and Gaara were quiet and went back into the kitchen,"are you hungry-oh my god!"she said once the opened the fridge door.

"If there's a body in there-I swear it wasn't me this time!"Gaara said raising his hands.

"No it's not th-..what?"Temari said looking at him then she shook her head,"No it's just that..Freddy ate all our food!Gaara!we are going grocery shopping!"

Gaara groaned.

* * *

**I'd like to thank **Tristen1497 **for giving me the idea of Itachi and Subway :D**

**he eats a lot.**

**--**

**OH NOES!**

**Grocery shopping?!**

**as long as Gaara gets his clam chowder he'll be fine :D**

**yaaaaaayy three days left.**

**and Itachi makes another appearance!**


End file.
